Choose Me
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: It was the start of summer vacation, Lillian and Randy are now a happy couple; but what happens when a certain ex boyfriend interferes and messes with this happy couple's love? Will Lillian choose to stay with Randy or choose to go back to her ex boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So to those who have read my RC9GN fanfic, "Bad Luck Little Girl" I'm proud to announce my next new fanfic! Now if any of you have noticed, I've been recently doing drawings of my OC Lillian together with stressed-lizard's OC Dennis (AKA Demonomicon). I fell madly in love with these two and find it even more cute at how perfect they are for each other. I'll explain more further into this story, so for now, enjoy this new fanfic! Oh, also P.S. if you remember Klarion, the cross over character, he's also gonna be in it.**

 **Chapter 1: The Start of Vacation**

 _At Lillian's mansion, Randy Cunningham and Lillian Hashington were on the couch cuddling as they watched a movie. It was the start of their summer vacation, and Randy was looking forward to spending every day with Lillian._

"So worth the long wait." Randy said as he held Lillian close to him. The couple then heard a loud groan.

"Hey, lovebirds! Get a room!" Howard, Randy's best friend, shouted then Randy stuck his tongue out.  
"You're just jealous because I got Norrisville High's Flower!"

"...Oh, because my name is similar to a flower!" Lillian realized then she giggled.

"You're so cute~!" Randy said hugging Lillian and kissing her. Howard made a gag sound then Julian, Lillian's ex boyfriend, and Maria, Howard's best friend and Randy's friend, shook their heads at the couple being all lovey dovey.

"Aren't you at least jealous of them?" Howard asked looking at Julian. Julian looked to the side.  
"I'll admit I envy that Lillian has chosen Randall over me... But as a friend, I have to respect her happiness."

"What part of _that_ will make her _happy?!_ " Maria asked pointing at Randy.

"She likes his humor...?" Julian questioned then Howard groans.

"Look, I think we all agree that Lillian can do _so_ much better than this shoob right there."

"But who do you think is suited for someone like her?" Julian asked then Sparky, Lillian's pet tiger, walked towards Maria and she pet the tiger.

"There's a ton of guys in Norrisville High, including me, that would be a bajillion times better then Cunningham."

"Name one besides you." Julian said then Howard remained silent.

"What about Lilly's next door neighbor?"

"Levander?" Howard asked then the three looked out the window to see another mansion next to Lillian's mansion. Levander Hart, Randy and Howard's ex band mate and also ex rock star, has a crush on Lillian ever since the start of Spring Semester. What made this ex rock star fall madly in love with Lillian was because on a day Lillian and Randy went out on a date, they decided to do karaoke and the moment Lillian sang, Levander was enchanted by her singing.

"I dunno about him... He could end up being a stalker for all we know." Julian said then Maria scoffed.  
"Lillian can handle Levander, I mean, he's not even that strong to do any damage." Maria said then Sparky licked the girl's head.  
"Beside if anything, Sparky can just scare him off, ain't that right Sparky?" Maria asked rubbing the white tiger's cheeks and he groaned happily. Julian shook his head then he felt something rubbing against his leg. The goth boy looked and saw a golden striped cat with red eyes rubbing its head against his leg.

"Teekl...?" Julian called the cat's name then the cat ran off and Julian managed to escape the kitchen without being noticed. The cat suddenly stopped at the end of the hallway and Julian looked at the cat.  
"What's the matter girl...?" Julian asked then Teekl jumped and he carried the cat. Suddenly a portal opened and Julian and Teekl fell through it. On the end of the portal Julian landed on a couch and he realized he was in his house. Teekl meowed as she jumped out of Julian's arms and walked towards a couch across from where Julian was sitting. There, lying on the couch, was a young man with slick black hair shaped into devil horns and he wore a suit.

"Klarion...? Are you okay...?" Julian asked then the young man, known as Klarion turned and gave the goth boy stink eye.  
"Just peachy..." Klarion answered but he groaned and held his stomach.

"K-Klarion?! Is it the Sorcerer's Magic?!"

"I'm fine... That fool's magic is just like food poisoning to me..." Klarion answered as he groaned and curled up.

"Is there anything I can do for you...?"

"I'll be fine... In a few days... Or weeks... Maybe months..." Klarion groaned then Teekl meowed.

"I don't need you to tell me what I should do, you stupid cat!" Klarion shouted then Teekl hissed.

"There has to be a way for you to not suffer like this..." Julian said then Klarion glared at him his eyes turning red and he used his magic to pull the goth boy towards him.  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY, GOTH BOY!" He yelled then Julian yelped and Klarion released him.

"I told you I'm fine... This is nothing... Because this is happening to me, I can always regenerate... If it was happening to Teekl, I wouldn't even be here." Klarion said then he turned to face the couch. Julian looked at the witch boy then sighed.

"So..." Klarion began startling Julian,  
"How's the Fair Maiden...?" Klarion finished then Julian looked at him.

"Lillian? Oh, well since it's summer vacation, Randall will be spending a lot of time with her..." Julian explained then Klarion slowly sat up but while holding his stomach.

"That moron... Randall was it...? Do you think he's suited for Lillian...?" Klarion asked as Teekl walked towards her master and rested on his lap.

"With all due honesty... Many believe that Lillian can do much better than Randall..." Julian answered then Klarion chuckled.  
"Even others agree. Wonderful!" He laughed then he used his magic to create a chess board and then grinned evilly.  
"Now... Who shall be our pawns in this game...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What Is Love?**

 _For the past few days, Howard and Maria just hang out at Lillian's mansion as they watched the two love birds cuddling and doing couple things together like playing video games, watching movies, cooking together (mostly Lillian doing all the cooking), and going out on dates._

"Normally I'm fine with the two of them going out to go eat, since that means we can eat anything Lillian has in her fridge."

"Yeah. But it's more easier if Lillian cooks for us." Maria said as she was lying down on Sparky who was asleep watching Howard go through Lillian's fridge.

"Gah! There's nothing but food that has to be cooked!" Howard complained as he slammed the fridge door. Maria was silent for a bit then she realized something.  
"Hey... I haven't seen Julian around these past few days..."

"Julian was here?" Howard asked then Maria sat up, awaking the white tiger.

"Yeah... I'm gonna head out. Text ya later, Howard."

"Wait you're leaving?! Maria?! Hey!" Howard called but Maria was gone. Howard and Sparky looked at each other then Howard decided to go back home.

* * *

"Surely there's more than one person in this miserable place that is in love with the Fair Maiden..." Klarion said as he looked at a screen that had all the male students and young teens in Norrisville.

"Maria suggested that Lillian's next door neighbor, Levander would be suited for Lillian..." Julian suggested then Klarion swiped the images of the boys and enlarge the picture of Levander then pulled up his profile.

"Hmmm... He used to be a rock star huh...?"

"Yes... It happened three months when Randall and Howard kicked him out of their band..." Julian explained then Klarion chuckled.  
"He's perfect for our first pawn." He said as he snapped his fingers and a portal opened. A very fair height teen with brown hair fell out of the portal. His skin was pale, a bit darker than Lillian's skin tone, and he wore glasses.

"Wh-what is this place?! Where am I?!"

"Levander Hart... Welcome." Klarion greeted as he used his magic to pull the scared awkward teenager, Levander, towards him.

"W-W-Who are you...?"

"Me? I'm Klarion. You don't need to know much about me. But I am here to give you a wonderful offer."

"An offer...?" Levander repeated then Klarion smiled.  
"How would you like to become a famous rock star again...? All you gotta do is follow this simple order." Klarion explained then Levander looked at him curiously.  
"Explain about this 'order'...?"

"See this girl?" Klarion asked as he held a photo of Lillian.

"Oh course I know her! Who wouldn't know Lillian...?" Levander said in a love struck tone.

"I need you to charm her and make her fall in love with you."

"Hold on... But doesn't Lillian have a boyfriend...?" Levander asked then Klarion dropped him.  
"Yes. She does... However... We think there are others more 'suited' for Lillian than that fool, Randall." Klarion said as he walked towards Levander.  
"So what do you say, Levander...? Do you agree?" He asked as he held out his hand. As Julian watched the two he heard a knock on the door. He went to go and answer the door and the moment he opened the door a bit, he gasped and saw Maria.

"There you are. I figured you'd be home." Maria said then Julian quickly came outside and closed the door.

"M-M-Maria! What are you doing here?!" Julian stuttered then Maria gave him a curious look.  
"I came by to see if you're still alive. You haven't been hanging out at Lilly's place so my thoughts were either you're dead or just avoiding her."

"I just thought I'd give Lillian and Randall their space..." Julian explained pressing his back against the door to his house.

"...What are you hiding?" Maria asked then Julian yelped.  
"N-n-n-nothing! I don't know what you are talking about, Maria!" Julian panicked then Maria grabbed the door knob and opened it. Julian screamed and chased after Maria in the house. Maria then came to a sudden stopped when she saw Klarion closing a portal. The witch boy looked at the teenage girl then Julian finally caught up to her.

"Julian I didn't know you stroll that way." Maria said bluntly then Julian blushed brightly.  
"N-n-n-n-n-no! I-i-it's not like that!" He yelled then Klarion turned to look at the two of them.

"Julian... I didn't know you were bringing company..." Klarion grinned then he used his magic to trap Maria in a bubble.

"What the hell?! Let me out! Who the hell are you and why did you trap me in a bubble?!"

"For someone so small you're awfully loud..." Klarion said as he held the bubble that has the small trapped Maria in it. She glared at Klarion and punched the inside of the bubble but it didn't pop.

"Try as much as you like... That bubble is created with my magic. Only I can break it, little girl."

"How dare you call me little you piece of- -!"

Klarion muted Maria's voice then handed her to Julian.  
"Take her. I need to lie down for a bit. Let me know when she stopped yelling." Klarion said then Julian looked at Maria who was still shouting even though Klarion muted her voice.

"You don't plan to keep her in this bubble forever, are you?" Julian asked then Klarion turned his head to glance at him.  
"And what if I do?"

"That's not a good idea... See... Maria is a very good friend to Lillian. She cares for her like she was her own daughter. If Lillian notices that Maria's gone missing for days, she'll suspect something..." Julian explained then Klarion snapped his fingers and Maria landed on Julian.

"Ouch... You stupid..."

"Listen, brat. Don't you mouth what happened to Lillian..."

"Lilly? And why should I keep my mouth shut?"

"Oh, Maria, Klarion the witch boy. Klarion, Maria. Klarion here is Lillian's ex boyfriend." Julian explained then Klarion crossed his arms.

"Another ex boyfriend? Wow. Wonder how many guys Lilly dated before she dated you, Julian."

"Listen! Not a word to Lillian, got it?!" Klarion threaten then Maria rolled her eyes.  
"What's in it for me?"

"Excuse me?!"

"My silence isn't for free ya know..." Maria said as she held out her hand. Sighing and not feeling motivated, Klarion handed Maria five hundred dollars.

"Remember, not a word..."

"You've earned my silence, witch boy." Maria said as she counted the money then placed it in her pocket.  
"So why's this guy staying here at your place, Julian?"

"It's kind of complicated... Lillian and Klarion are not on good terms with each other... Last time they saw each other, Lillian almost killed Klarion's familiar Teekl."

"Who dat?" Maria asked then she heard a meow and saw Teekl rubbing her head on Maria's leg.

"That's Teekl." Julian said then Maria kneel down and stroked under Teekl's chin.

"So he's just gonna stay in your house?"

"Pretty much. Either that or I keep Teekl hidden in a safe place..." Klarion said as he pulled up a screen and looked at the photos of the guys in Norrisville.

"What's he doing...?" Maria whispered to Julian.  
"He's trying to find a more suited guy for Lillian to love."

"Oh, so we're not the only ones thinking that?" Maria asked then Klarion shushed her.

"Did you just sh- -!"

Julian covered Maria's mouth and held her. Klarion then played video footage of Levander back at his mansion but he looks different than before.

 _Levander?_ Maria thought then Klarion grinned wickedly.  
"Now... Let's put on a show." He said rubbing his hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Serenading Other Fishes In the Sea**

 _Maria licked Julian's hand, making Julian squeal in disgust as he wiped his wet hand on his pants._

"Why are you spying on Levander, witch boy?!"

"He's my pawn." Klarion answered as he turned the volume up a bit so they could hear what's going on.

"Now then... Let's see what sweet lil' Lillian is up to." Levander said then Klarion grinned as he created another screen to see that Lillian and Randy were at the Game Hole. Klarion pulled out and texted Levander where Randy and Lillian were located.

"How'd you get his phone number?" Maria asked then Klarion looked at her.  
"You ask a lot of questions, girl... Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Ew, gross! I don't need a boyfriend." Maria scoffed then Klarion rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _At the Game Hole, Randy and Lillian were playing a guitar playing video game. Lillian struggled and Randy won the game._

"Whoo! I won, baby!" He cheered then Lillian sighed softly.  
"I don't know how you can play this game... It's so confusing..."

"Babe it was on easy mode." Randy said then Lillian pout but Randy cheered her up by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I bet I can beat you at singing." Lillian said then Randy laughed cockily.  
"Oh ho, ho, ho! You're on!" He said then Randy and Lillian raced to the karaoke machine when it was suddenly surrounded by many girls.

"What the juice? Why are there so many girls around the karaoke machine?" Randy asked as he stood on his toes to see who's at the machine.

"Gimme a boost, I could probably see who's at the machine." Lillian said then Randy kneel down and she sat on his shoulders. He stood up and Lillian saw Levander at the machine trying to choose a song.

"Levander?" Lillian said then the ex rock star turned and saw Lillian. Randy suddenly lost his balance and fell backwards, making his girlfriend fall but she landed on him.

"Oh my gosh! Randy? Randy are you okay...?" Lillian asked then Randy nodded.

"'Ello, sweetheart." Levander greeted then both Lillian and Randy looked at him.

"Hi... Levander." Lillian greeted as Levander helped her up.  
"Come to sing a song, love?" He asked in a British accent then Lillian nodded slowly.

"How's about you and me sing a lil' duet together?"

"Uhhh... Thanks but no thanks... I wouldn't want to upset your... Fans..." Lillian said as she slowly stepped back, trying to not anger the crowd of jealous fan girls.

"But Lillian!" Levander called but she and Randy left the Game Hole, leaving the ex rock star alone with his group of fans.

* * *

"What now?" Julian asked as he and Klarion watched as Lillian rejected Levander and left with Randy.

"Hold on..." Klarion spoke then he saw Levander smiling then laughing.  
"I'm so stupid!" He laughed then sighed softly.

"Fine then... Who needs her, am I right ladies?!" Levander called then his fans cheered.

"I'll show her... I show that wretched girl that I don't need her... Besides... There're plenty of fish in the sea..."

"No, no, no, no, no... Levander, no!" Klarion shouted then he made the screen fade.  
"We have to stop him! He's ruining the plan!" The witch boy said as he grabbed Julian's shoulders.

"But how are we gonna stop him...?" Julian asked then Klarion released the goth boy's shoulders and scoffed.  
"I'm the Lord of Chaos! I'll take away his talent that I gave him!"

"Hey... Did you happen to see where Maria went...?" Julian asked as he noticed his friend wasn't there.

"Do I look like her babysitter? As long as the brat doesn't squeal to Lillian, I could care less where she goes. Teekl, you stay here. We'll be back." Klarion said then he opened a portal and he and Julian went through it.

* * *

"That was weird..." Lillian said as she and Randy were having lunch at the mall.

"What's weird, babe?" Randy asked as he drank his soda.

"It's weird that Levander was asking me to sing a duet with him. And it's even weirder that he was surrounded by so many girls. Did he get a makeover or something...? Because when I first met him he looked..."

Lillian tried to part her hair to look like what Levander used to look like.

"Well if you remembered, he used to be a rock star. Maybe he decided to go back to that look to boost his self-esteem." Randy said then Lillian sighed softly as she ate her food. Suddenly the couple heard girls screaming and cheering as they all gathered around a stage.

"What's going on now?" Lillian asked as she and Randy walked towards the stage. Suddenly smoke appeared in the center of the stage and once it was cleared, Levander appeared.

"Levander?!" Both Randy and Lillian said then Levander blew kisses to the crowd. On the second floor, Julian and Klarion came out of the portal and once it was closed the two boys looked down below and saw Levander, Lillian, and Randy.

"So do you have a plan?" Julian asked then Klarion grinned.  
"Of course. I'm not stupid." He said as he grabbed Julian's arm and pulled him behind a pillar. After, two Julian(s) came out from behind the pillar.

"I need you to remain hidden as I use your look as a disguise to stop Levander."

"I'm surprised you didn't use someone else for your disguise..."

"Well, I liked the way you dressed." Klarion said then Julian blinked, his cheeks feeling warm.  
"Was that a compliment...?"

"Yes. Why? Did it came out sarcastically?" Klarion asked then Julian shook his head.  
"No, no. It's fine. Just... Go do your thing. I'll be waiting here." The goth boy said as he hid behind the pillar.

"Before I play a song for you lovely ladies, how about doing me a favor? See that girl right there?!" Levander said as he pointed at Lillian.  
"Get rid of her!"

"Uh-oh..." Lillian said as she slowly backed away. Levander's fan girls slowly made their way towards Lillian. Lillian looked and noticed Randy was gone.

 _He must've left to go Ninja..._ Lillian thought then Levander laughed.  
"How does it feel to be alone?! Bet it feels lonely eh, sweetheart?!"

"Smoke bomb!" The Ninja said as he appeared. He grabbed Lillian and held her bridal style.

"Don't let them escape, girls!" Levander shouted then the girls chased after the Ninja who ran carrying Lillian. Klarion, disguised as Julian, climbed onto the stage behind Levander. He slowly crept behind Levander, then grabbed the pink hair and ripped it off. Levander suddenly let out a girly scream then the girls that were chasing the Ninja and Lillian stopped and turned to look on stage. They all started laughing at how foolish Levander was.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" He cried then Klarion scoffed.  
"Relax. It's not like you're bald." He said then he grabbed Levander and threw a flash bomb making the two vanished. The Ninja placed Lillian down then he used his smoke bomb to leave. Moments later, Randy came back and he and Lillian left the mall.

* * *

 _Back at Julian's mansion, Klarion kicked Levander as he transformed back to how he looked._

"I gave you one job, Levander Hart; ONE JOB! And even a moron like you screwed up! So for that..."

"No... No, no, no, no! Please! Anything but that!" Levander begged then Klarion took away his musical talent and sealed it inside a small little orb that was connected to a necklace chain. Klarion put the necklace around Julian's neck then glared at Levander.  
"Until you learned your lesson for what you have done, I'll be keeping your 'talent'. Now, LEAVE!" The witch boy yelled as he opened a portal and Levander fell in it and it closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Demonomicon**

 _After the little incident with Levander Hart, Lillian and Randy came back to the mansion and Maria was there resting on Sparky as the white tiger was asleep._

"Oh welcome back you two." Julian greeted as he walked towards the couple.

"I gotta stop telling people where my spare key is otherwise someone I hate is gonna show up..." Lillian said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Who do you think is gonna show up, Lilly?" Randy asked then Lillian and Julian gave him the "Really?" look.

"For starters, there's Bash, who I hate with a burning passion."

"Then there's Levander." Julian said as he poured Lillian and himself some tea.

"And then there's Doug." Lillian said then she and Randy laughed.

"Everyone hates Doug, Lilly." Randy said then Lillian sighed drinking her tea. Sparky groaned as he woke up from the sound of Randy and Lillian laughing. He stood up, with Maria still on his back, and walked to the guest room. One the white tiger was in the room, he laid down and Maria rolled off waking up.

"How'd I get in here...?" She asked.

 _"AHEM!"_ A voice said then Maria grabbed her backpack, opened it and took a book out.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

 _"Foolish girl! How dare you forget about me! And where have you brought me now?!"_

"Y'know for a book I got for a pretty cheap price... Ya sure do complain a lot..." Maria said then she yawned.

 _"Don't forget that I hold your soul, girl! And you didn't answer my question!"_

"I brought you to my friend, Lillian's mansion."

 _"'Lillian'...?"_

"She's known as the Fair Maiden." Maria said then the book's eye went wide.

 ** _The... Fair Maiden..._** The book thought as it began to remember visions of the past.

"Uhhh... Hello? You okay, dude?"

 _"I'm fine... That explains so much..."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"This mansion's holding some pages of my powers... But I'm going to need your help to get them."_

"I dunno dude... Lilly's like a big sister to me... It wouldn't be right if I go through her stuff without her permission..."

 _"Did you forget...?"_ The book asked then Maria started choking.  
 _"I control you... So be a good girl, and do as I say!"_ It finished then Maria started coughing. She slowly stood up, picked up the book and was about to leave the guest room when a portal opened and Maria fell.

* * *

Out of the portal, Maria landed on a couch and was faced with Klarion.  
"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Me?! I-I wasn't doing anything!"

"Not you, you foolish girl." Klarion said then he grabbed the book Maria was holding and glared at it.  
"You..."

 _"Hello... Witch boy."_ The book greeted then Klarion slammed the book on the table making Maria groaned a bit.  
"Owww...! Gently next time! Do you two know each other...?" Maria asked rubbing her chest a bit.

"The Demonomicon and I knew each other... Back then before he even became like this."

 _"Klarion and I used to be partners..."_ The Demonomicon said then Maria gasped.  
"No way! That means you're old, witch boy!" She laughed then Klarion trapped Maria in a bubble.  
"You wanna say something, sweetie?" He asked then Maria crossed her arms and pouted.

"That's what I thought..." Klarion said then he looked at the Demonomicon.  
"I thought once the Fair Maiden sealed you, you were done for..."

 _"Please... The Fair Maiden didn't know that I was asleep all those years. I awoken from my slumber all thanks to that little girl!"_

"Not so fast, though... You can't do much damage unless you have some of the pages." Klarion said as he picked up the book.

 _"And you still need your familiar to stay in this world..."_

"What do you want, Dennis...?" Klarion asked then the book chuckled.  
 _"Surprise you'd still call your old partner by his real name..."_ Demonomicon said then Klarion gave the book an icy cold look.

 _"I want to cause destruction to this world, once I gathered all the pages. And I want my revenge on the Fair Maiden and the Ninja!"_

"Sad you can't do that without a body." Klarion laughed then Demonomicon let out a scoff.  
 _"Who says I need my body to get my revenge...? Once I gathered all the pages, I'll use her to get my revenge."_ The book said then Klarion glanced at Maria, who was asleep in the bubble.

"...That I won't allow." The witch boy said as he placed the book down.

 _"What's this? The Klarion I knew back then would love to join me into getting revenge and bringing chaos and destruction to the world! Don't tell me... Have you gone soft?!"_

"I'd watch your words, Dennis... I have not gone soft. I just think you wanting revenge on the Fair Maiden is going too far..."

 _"TOO FAR?! SHE BETRAYED ME AND SEALED MY SOUL INSIDE THIS BOOK!"_ The Demonomicon shouted then Klarion rubbed the temples of his head and groaned.  
"I've had enough of this... I'm sending you back."

 _"Don't you dare!"_ Demonomicon yelled but Klarion used his magic to make the book vanished. He stood up and popped the bubble that Maria was in and carried her.

"You know... You can be really cute when you don't run your mouth off like a tomboy." Klarion said as he took her to the guest room. He placed Maria on the bed then closed the door as he left. Once the witch boy was downstairs in the living room, he created a chess board and then pulled up the red screens.

"With Dennis alive and here in Norrisville... There's a chance that I can't stop him... Still... Little does that book know... I have most of the remaining pages. I won't allow the Lord of Darkness make a fool out of me..." Klarion said as he grinned holding pages.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lesson Learned**

 _Maria moaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry, but when she blinked a few times, she saw Julian right in front of her._

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Julian said happily then Maria screamed and slapped him across the face, knocking the goth down.

"Julian? Dude, I told you not to sneak up on me when I wake up otherwise I'm gonna think you're some pervert..." Maria said then Julian slowly stood up and rubbed his cheek where there was a red hand print on it.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Maria asked as she got out of bed.

"He's not my boyfriend... And Klarion is resting..."

"The witch boy is asleep? Means I can get back at him for trapping me in a bubble."

"Leave him be, Maria. Come on, let's head to Lillian's place. She's going to cook us breakfast."

"Finally, some of Lillian's home cooked food." Maria sighed happily then Julian put his hands on his hips.  
"And what's _wrong_ with _my_ home cooked meals?!"

"No offense, but you sometimes burn your cooking..."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Julian shouted then Maria headed out the door. As Julian was about to follow Maria, he was suddenly surprised by Levander.

"Levander?"

"Please... Is... Klarion home...?" The weeping former rock star asked as he cling onto Julian's waist. Suddenly, Levander and Julian were both pulled in and the door slammed shut. As both boys were floating, Klarion opened his eyes and glared at Levander.  
"You got some nerve coming here, Hart..." He said as he used his magic to place Julian gently on the couch.

"I assume you came here to get your musical talent back, right?"

"Yes! Please can I have it back?!"

"Have you learned your lesson?" Klarion asked as he brought Levander close to him.

"Yes! I have! I learned to never disobey you and to always follow your orders!"

"Which is?!" Klarion asked glaring at Levander.

"Make Lillian fall in love with me and make sure she dumps Randy!" Levander cries then Klarion chuckles.  
"What do you think, Julian? Should we give back his musical talent that _I_ gave him?"

"...I think he learned his lesson, Klarion." Julian answered as he gave Klarion the necklace that was holding Levander's musical talent.

"You have a very kind heart. I like that."

"Was that sarcasm I just heard?"

"No. It was a compliment. I'm too tired to do sarcasm..." Klarion yawned as he tossed the little orb and it shattered in front of Levander. A red smoke surrounded Levander then once it was gone he looked like how he used to look as a rock star.

"Disobey me again and I won't hesitate to make you the laughing stock of Norrisville... Now leave!" Klarion yelled as he created a portal and Levander fell in it and it closed. Julian looked at Klarion as he went back to lying on the couch.

"Will you be okay by yourself...? I'm going to head over to Lillian's place..." Julian said then Klarion turned to look at him.  
"I don't care what you do or where you go. You are free to do as you please, Julian. But keep this in mind, Lillian broke up with us... So who knows if either you or me will stand a chance with getting back together with her..." The witch boy said then Julian looked down feeling a bit in pain.

* * *

 _At Lillian's house, Maria came in and saw Howard and Randy sitting down in the kitchen while Lillian was cooking._

"Maria, good morning." Lillian greeted then Maria smiled nodding a bit.

"I'm making some pancakes, so why don't you go wash up? They'll be ready when you come back down." Lillian said then Maria went upstairs. Instead of going to the bathroom, she went into the guest room and saw the Demonomicon on the night stand.

 _"It took you long enough... Come on... I know where to find the pages..."_ He said then Maria sighed and picked the book up. After following the Demonomicon's directions, Maria stopped in front of a door leading to the attic.

"In there...? Are you sure...?" Maria asked as she opened the door then went inside.

 _"What's wrong? Scared?"_

"No! I just think this is wrong that's all... I'm not scared." Maria muttered the last sentence. Looking around in the dark dusty room, Maria took out her phone and turned on the flashlight to see where she was going.

"Am I getting any closer to the pages...?"

 _"Yes... Just keep going further, child."_ The Demonomicon said then as Maria walked further into the room, he told her to stop.  
"In that drawer..." He said then Maria started quivering. On the top of the drawer were porcelain dolls. They were covered in spider webs and dust which made the dolls even more creepier.

 _"What are you waiting for, child?! Get me the pages!"_

"Hey, it's not that easy, y'know! I freaking hate porcelain dolls! They're so creepy!"

"They're just dolls, child... Lifeless and full of nothing!" The Demonomicon said then Maria slowly made her way to the drawer. She slowly opened it, carefully keeping her guard up in case the dolls come to life, and pulled five pages with ancient kanji writing on it.

 _"Yes... That's it! Put them inside!"_ Demonomicon said then Maria opened the book and the pages suddenly attached the ripped ends of the book.

 _"Yes... I can feel my power slowly returning to me..."_ The Demonomicon said then a portal opened and Maria and the book fell through it. When they came out, Maria landed on the couch and the Demonomicon was sealed in a bubble.

"How could you?!" Julian shouted as Maria sat up and looked scared.

"You betrayed, Lillian and even stole things from her!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Dennis made me do it!"

 _"Oh, sure... Blame the book..."_ The Demonomicon said then Klarion growled.

"Do you think Lillian will forgive me...?" Maria asked then Julian softly pat her head.  
"Sweetie, if you're honest with Lillian I'm sure she'll find it in her heart to forgive you."

"Sure she'll be upset, but Maria you're someone Lillian cares so much." Klarion said then Maria looked down.

"Just talk to her, Maria." Julian said as he gently lifted Maria's chin up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Honesty**

"I wonder if Maria left? It's not like her to miss out on breakfast... And her food is getting cold..."

"I'll take it if she ain't gonna eat it!" Howard said, reaching for the big pile of pancakes, but Lillian used her spatula to slap Howard's hand.

"Ouch! What the juice, Lillian?!"

"Those are for Maria." Lillian said then she looked at Randy.  
"You know... Lately, Maria hasn't been so talkative with me... Do you think she's avoiding me?"

"What? Why would Maria be avoiding you, Lilly? You're like a big sister to her!" Randy said trying to cheer Lillian up. Lillian sighed softly then Randy looked at her with a worried look, but he swiftly slapped Howard's hand from trying to steal Maria's pancakes.

"You wanna cancel our plans and spend the day with Maria?" Randy asked then Lillian looked up at her boyfriend with concern.  
"Are you sure? You had so much things you wanted to do today..."

"It's fine. You need a little girl time. Besides, I could use some bro time with my best friend, right Howard?" Randy asked as Howard stopped mid pause from trying to steal Maria's pancakes.

"Yeah, we can have a bro day!" Howard said as he wrapped his arm around Randy but he secretly was trying to steal a pancake but Lillian took the plate of pancakes and put them in a big zip-lock bag.

"Okay. Then you two have fun." Lillian said as she watched Randy and Howard leave.

* * *

 _Klarion used his magic to create a portal and when Maria went through it, she jumped in it and landed in front of Lillian's house. As the girl was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened and Lillian came out._

"Oh, Maria! There you are! I was about to go and get you." Lillian said then Maria smiled but inside she felt guilty. She hated the fact that she stole from Lillian and is helping the Demonomicon.

"Would you like to go to the spa with me today?" Lillian asked then Maria blinked.  
"What about your boyfriend...?"

"Oh, he's having a guy's day with Howard, so I figured why don't we have our own girl's day together?" Lillian said, smiling then Maria nodded.  
"Okay... Sure." She answered then Lillian and Maria headed to the bus stop. While the two walked, Maria kept thinking about what Julian and Klarion told her earlier.

 _Just be honest with her... Okay... I can do this... What's the worse that could happen...?_ Maria thought as she looked at Lillian who was in front of her.  
"Hey, Lillian...? Have you ever heard of the Demonomicon...?"

"The Demonomicon...? I've heard of that name, but before... He used to have a different name."

"Dennis?" Maria asked then Lillian looked at her and nodded.  
"Yes... How do you know...?"

"Don't hate me... But long before I met you, Julian and I went to this ancient Chinese/Japanese shop, and I saw this book for a cheap price. I bought it and Julian had a hard time opening it. But when I opened it, well you know... Now, today... He wanted the pages that were in your attic and I retrieved them and gave it to him..."

"You... Went through my things and stole them from me...?"

"I'm so sorry, Lillian!" Maria apologized. Lillian remained silent for a few moments, then she softly pat Maria on the head.  
"I'm glad you told me the truth. Thank you for being honest with me, Mar." Lillian said sweetly then Maria looked at her then hugged her.

 _"How sweet... You know, you haven't changed all these years, Fair Maiden."_ A voice said then the Demonomicon appeared and Maria caught the book.

"You?!" Lillian said then the book chuckled.  
 _"Hello, Fair Maiden."_ He said then Lillian grabbed the book.

 _"Ah, ah, ah... Don't try anything funny, unless you want the girl to suffer."_

"Maria...? Did you...?"

"I'm sorry... It was an accident..." Maria said then Lillian gave the Demonomicon stink eye.

 _"Hey, not my fault she got a paper cut and her blood just happened to spill in here."_

"Free her, you parasite..."

 _"Name calling, Fair Maiden? That's quite a bit rude... Don't you think?"_ The Demonomicon asked then Lillian had a blank stare then she licked the book. Maria shivered then groaned.  
"Ugh! I felt that!" She said then Lillian handed the Demonomicon back to her and walked ahead.  
"Let's go, Maria..." Lillian said then Maria blinked noticing something from the book.  
"Dude, are you sweating?"

 _"NO! What makes you think that?! I'm a book! I don't sweat!"_

 _Yeah he's sweating..._ Maria thought as she put the book in her backpack and followed Lillian.

* * *

 _At the spa, Lillian and Maria were getting massages. As Lillian was getting one, Maria was eating the pancakes Lillian packed up while she was being massaged._

"This is nice." Lillian said then the Demonomicon groaned.  
"Why am I here...? This is pathetic and boring!" The book shouted then Lillian flipped the book over and placed three hot rocks on the back of it. Maria gasped then sighed.  
"That took care of the knots in my back... Thanks Lilly."

"You're welcome, Mar." Lillian said as she gave a thumbs up to her.

 ** _I'm the Lord of Darkness for goodness sake... I DESERVE BETTER RESPECT!_** The Demonomicon thought groaning softly.

* * *

After spending almost half the day at the spa, Lillian and Maria went back to the mansion and Maria stretched a bit.  
"That was pretty nice. Though they could've served more food though."

"You literally ate all the food they had, Mar." Lillian said then Maria scoffed.  
"Just saying..." She said then when they got in, Julian, Randy, and Howard were there.

"Hey, how was your girl's day out?" Randy asked giving Lillian a kiss.

"We had fun." Lillian answered, smiling then Maria headed upstairs and Julian followed her to the guest room.

"Maria...?" Julian called then he saw Maria placed the Demonomicon on the night stand.

"She really is a nice person, Julian." Maria said then Julian softly stroked her head and smiled.  
"I know... Get some rest now, sweetie." The goth boy said then Maria laid down on the bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Feelings of the Past**

 _Randy texted Lillian that he and Howard were going to watch a movie, and Julian and Maria were hanging out at his house leaving the Fair Maiden alone, or so she thought._

"Kinda boring having a day to myself... Yeah, Sparky?" Lillian asked as she pet her white tiger. As she walked upstairs going to her room, Lillian noticed the guest room was open. She went in the room and saw the Demonomicon on the night stand.

"You..." She said then the eye opened.  
 _"Ah, Fair Maiden... Surprised to see you here."_

"I live here, you sorry excuse of a book."

 _"Ouch... Name calling again, Fair Maiden? Don't you grow tired of it?"_

"Do us all a favor and just release Maria and never come back."

 _"You know I can't do that. I need her, we both have a bond together."_

"Then how about my blood, in exchange for Maria's freedom?" Lillian asked then the book chuckled.  
 _"Oh, you make me laugh, Fair Maiden... Do you honestly think I'm that dumb to fall for your petty tricks?_ "

"Oh, but what if it's not a petty trick, Dennis?" Lillian asked making the book gasped.  
 _"What do you mean...?"_

"I'll give you some of my blood... If you admit you still have feelings for me?" Lillian smiled then the Demonomicon laughed.  
 _"Ha! Surely you must be joking! I'm a book, I don't have feelings!"_

"Ah, but did you forget? You used to be human." Lillian said as she picked up the book.

 _"I've forgotten all about those feelings... Ever since you betrayed me and sealed my soul in this book!"_

"And I do feel bad, I admit that... Come on, Dennis... I know you missed me..." Lillian whispered then she kissed the front cover, almost close to the eye.

* * *

 _At Julian's house, Maria was playing some video games while Klarion was asleep on the couch. Julian was in the kitchen making more snacks for Maria and some snacks for himself and for Klarion when he wakes up._

"Hmm?" Maria said, feeling strange. She paused the game then turned to look at the the witch boy who was asleep.

* * *

 _"F-F-F-Fair Maiden..."_ The Demonomicon stuttered then Lillian smiled a bit.  
"All you have to do is admit that you still love me."

 _"N-n-n-n-no... I'm a book... I've sealed up those feelings... The only thing I feel is betrayal and hatred...!"_

"Aww, don't be like that Dennis... I know deep down you still have those feelings... Don't you remember all the good times we had together...?" Lillian asked then the Demonomicon looked at her.

 _"If I tell you... Will you tell me...?"_

"Of course... My king..." Lillian said giving the book a soft gentle kiss on the eye.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL, MARIA?!" Klarion shouted then Julian came running in to see Klarion on the ground using his magic to keep Maria away from him.

"What's going on?!"

"Your friend here is trying to make a move on me!" Klarion yelled as he used his magic to disappear and appear behind Julian.

"Maria?!" Julian said in a shocked tone then Maria chased after Klarion as the witch boy started running.

"Come back here, witch boy!" Maria shouted then Klarion used his magic to trap Maria in a bubble.

"Is it odd that I'm getting use to this?" Klarion asked as he held the bubble Maria was in. The trapped girl looked at Klarion with an affectionate look.

"Something's not right here, Julian... Has she always looked like that?" Klarion asked as he gave the bubble to Julian. Julian glanced at Maria then blinked.  
"This is all new to me... Do you think she's sick?!" The goth boy panicked then Klarion created a red screen to see what Dennis is up to.

"Damn it! I can't get a clear vision on that book!" Klarion said frustrated then he made the screen vanished.

* * *

 _"I... There are moments where I do... Missed you, Fair Maiden..."_

"Awww... Dennis... I feel the same way." Lillian said sweetly as she hugged the book.

 _"I've kept my end of the bargain. Now... About the blood...?"_

"Ah, that's right. Sorry about making you wait. Close your eye." Lillian said then when the Demonomicon closed his eye, Lillian dropped a tiny drop of fake blood on the book.

 _"Wait... Is this... THIS IS FAKE BLOOD!"_

"Did you really think I was going to give you my blood?" Lillian asked then she laughed and left the room.

 ** _"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS FAIR MAIDEN!"_ ** The Demonomicon shouted.

* * *

 _As Julian and Klarion were trying to figure out what's wrong with Maria, the trapped girl started chocking and gasping for air._

"Maria?! Klarion, let her out! She can't breathe!" Julian said then Klarion popped the bubble. Maria coughed and when Julian went to see if she was alright, Maria tackled the goth boy down and started strangling him.

"Maria!" Klarion yelled as he trapped Maria in a bubble again. The little girl hissed and glared at the witch boy.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely Dennis's doing..." Klarion said then Julian grabbed Klarion and hugged him, trembling in fear. Klarion sighed softly and pat Julian's head calming the boy down.

* * *

 _As night approaches, Lillian headed to her room when she stopped in front of the guest room. She felt bad for tricking the Demonomicon so she walked into the room._

"Dennis...?"

 _"...Come to upset me even more, Fair Maiden...?"_

"No. I feel really bad for tricking you and hurting you like that..." Lillian apologized as she sat on the bed. She picked up the book and hugged it.

 _"Why do this...? I don't have my body... So what's the point...?"_

"I'm being compassionate, Dennis." Lillian said still hugging the book as she closed her eyes.  
"You know... I was telling the truth... About missing you..." She said then after a moment of silence she fell asleep.

 ** _I know... I know that you missed me... Because... You and I... We were lovers... The_ ** Demonomicon thought then he closed his eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Backfired Plan**

 _Morning arrived and Klarion and Julian looked at Maria who was asleep in the bubble. The witch boy popped the bubble then held Maria._

"What should we do...?" Julian asked then Klarion placed Maria on the couch to let her continue her slumber.

"We can't confront Dennis... Not yet anyway..." Klarion said as he summoned a red screen then he saw a clear image of Lillian holding the Demonomicon close to her chest as they were both resting.

 _Interesting... Could it be...?_ Klarion thought then before he heard Julian coming over, Klarion changed the screen to show what Levander was doing.

"So... What do you think he's going to do...?"

"He better be obeying my orders if he wants to stay that way." Klarion said as he dialed Levander's number.

"Hello?"

"STOP DILLY-DALLYING AND COME UP WITH A PLAN ALREADY!" Klarion shouted scaring Levander, making the rock star drop his phone and held his sore ear.

"Pick up the phone..." Klarion said loud enough for Levander to hear then the awkward teen grabbed his cellphone and held it to his ear.

"Tell us you have a plan..." Klarion said then Levander chuckled awkwardly.  
"O-o-of course I do, Klarion... M-m-my plan is to get Lillian to fall in love with me and dump Randy."

"Okay, but how?" Klarion asked then Levander remained silent, sweating nervously. Klarion groaned then rubbed his forehead.  
"I swear you people in Norrisville are so dumb..." The witch boy groaned then he looked at Julian.  
"Well... _Almost_ all of you."

"Compliment?" Julian asked then Klarion smiled.  
"Whatever floats your boat, Julian." The witch boy said then he sent some lyrics to Levander.

"See these lyrics that I gave you?"

"Yeah..."

"Play it and sing it. Lillian will fall head over heels in love with you."

"Th-thank you so much, Klarion."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just don't fail me this time, got it?!"

"Understood!" Levander answered then Klarion hung up.

"Are you sure this plan will work...?"

"I can guarantee this plan will work 85 percent."

"And what about the 15 percent...?" Julian asked then Klarion sighed.  
"That baboon Randal becomes stubborn and fights to win her back..." The witch boy answered then Julian poured tea for the two of them and set some food for Maria to eat when she wakes up.

* * *

 _As Randy and Lillian were on a date, they stopped at the park and sat on the bench under a shady tree._

"Lovely day, right?" Randy asked then Lillian nodded, smiling at her boyfriend. As the two of them held hands relaxing under the shade, Levander showed up ruining their peaceful romantic moment.

"Dude, stop stalking us! Lilly's not interested in you!" Randy said then Lillian nodded as her boyfriend held her close.

"I've come to give you a gift as an apology..." Levander said then Randy gasped.  
"Is it food?!" He asked his eyes sparkling.

"Ummm... No... It's a song!" Levander said as he pulled out a Spanish guitar.

"What?! No food?! Leave!"

"Now Randy... He wants to give us an apology gift. Surely we can accept that, right?" Lillian asked kindly then Randy hugged her rubbing his cheek on her head.  
"You're so cute~! I could just eat you up!" He squealed then Levander glared at Randy.  
 _There won't be any of that..._ He thought as he strummed the guitar. Levander sang a song beautifully which enchanted Lillian.

"Yes... All is going according to plan..." Klarion said grinning evilly as he, Julian, and Maria watched.

"20 bucks this plan blows." Maria said as she was sitting on Julian's lap. Julian groaned softly as he paid her twenty dollars, already predicting the plan is going to fail.

"Ugh... This song is so cheesy, right Lilly? Lillian...?" Randy called as he saw his girlfriend slowly standing up and walking towards Levander.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lillian, where are you going?!"

"To be with Levander..." Lillian answered then Randy felt his heart break a bit. Levander grinned, pushed Randy aside then held out his hand for Lillian. Lillian blushed a bit taking the rock star's hand then Levander pulled her close to him and smiled.

"What the juice...? Lillian never thought of Levander as someone she'd love..." Randy muttered to himself then he stood up and grabbed Lillian's arm. The girl screamed and struggled begging to be released.

"Lillian, snap out of it! It's me, Randy! You're boyfriend!"

"I'm in love with Levander! Let me go!" Lillian shouted then Levander grinned enjoying the show of Lillian struggling to get away from Randy.

"Yes... Yes..." Klarion said then Maria moved off Julian's lap and sat next to the goth boy but she pat Teekl on her lap, imagining herself as the Godfather.

"Levander help me!" Lillian begged then as Levander was about to come and help, Randy pulled Lillian close into an embrace.  
"Lillian please remember... I love you... With all my heart..." Randy said then he gently cupped Lillian's cheeks. Lillian squirmed and hit Randy's chest but it didn't hurt him because the purple hair teen was able to kiss the Fair Maiden.

"No... No, no, no, no, no...!" Klarion said then when Randy pulled away, Lillian blinked.  
"Wh-what happened...?" She asked then Randy looked at her with a surprised look.  
"L-Lilly...? Do you remember who I am?!"

"Well, of course. You're my boyfriend." Lillian said then Randy laughed and hugged her twirling her around. Levander held his tears as he slammed his hand onto the grass as the couple celebrated. At Julian's house, Klarion was hitting his forehead on the table as both Julian and Maria watched him.

"Well that plan backfired..." Maria said then Julian shushed her softly so that Klarion couldn't hear her.

"Why don't you head back to Lillian's place, Maria?" Julian suggested as he gently pushed Maria to the door. Once Maria was gone, Julian went to go check on Klarion.

"Why... Are the people of Norrisville so stupid... And stubborn...?" Klarion asked then Julian pat the witch boy's back.  
"It's how boys are." He answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Ultimate Price**

 _As the Demonomicon remained in the guest room on the bed, he then heard a noise and the door opened._

"Oh, there you are." Maria said as she picked up the book.

 _"Stupid child, for once can't you have the slight decency to remember me?!"_

"Sorry... I was busy hanging out with Julian and that witch boy."

 _"May I remind you..."_

Maria started choking and struggling to breathe.  
 _"That I **own you!** So you do exactly **what I say** if you wanna stay **alive!** "_

"Didn't your mama ever told you it's rude to hurt a girl?" Klarion asked as he and Julian came out of a portal.

 _"Didn't your mother ever told you to knock before entering?"_ The Demonomicon asked as he released Maria and she was coughing. Julian grabbed Maria and held her while Klarion looked at the Demonomicon.

 _"What do you want, Klarion...?"_

"How about a deal? I can give you your body back and free you in exchange for the girl's soul, her freedom and what's left of your power."

 _"You think I'm that gullible to know this isn't a trick?!"_

"No, no. No tricks." Klarion said then the Demonomicon looked at him weirdly.  
 _"Why help me...? What's in it for you...?"_

"Why... Just a little something you and I both enjoy; The Fair Maiden. We all think her current.. Boyfriend... Isn't suited for someone like the her... My pawn I put out into the field failed so I figured... Why send a pawn when I could send a knight? All I need from you is your powers and the girl's soul; her freedom." Klarion said then the Demonomicon chuckled.  
 _"How **thoughtful** of you to even think I have a chance to be with the Fair Maiden... Very well. I accept your offer."_ The Demonomicon said then Klarion grinned. The witch boy chanted a spell and the book suddenly burned and suddenly a young man emerged out of the flames. The young man wore a suit, a top hat, and had a cane. He also had dark brown hair parted to the right side and had hazel eyes.

"Finally... It feels good to be back in my body..." The young man said then Maria gasped loudly then started coughing.

"Welcome back, child..." The young man said as he walked towards Maria but Julian held onto the girl glaring at the young man known as the Demonomicon.

"Stay away from her!" Julian warned as he held Maria close.

"You don't tell me what to do, goth boy... She needs to know..."  
Dennis grabbed Maria by her hair and pulled her to face him.  
"That I strike fear in her eyes!" He finished then Maria whimpered softly until Klarion grabbed his arm and made him release Maria's hair.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't mess around with the girl... She's already free and I don't need you bullying her..." Klarion said as he gripped Dennis's arm making the young man yank his arm away.

"Fine... She's worthless to me anyway."

"Maria, are you hungry? I have breakfast ready for... You...?" Lillian stopped shocked to see Dennis and Klarion.

"Hello, Fair Maiden..."

"D-D-Dennis...? Wh-what are you doing here...? H-how did you get out...?" Lillian asked then Klarion whistled and waved.

"Klarion?! What the hell, Klarion?! Why did you do that?!" Lillian yelled ready to attack the witch boy when Dennis walked in front of her blocking her way.

"M-move Dennis..." She stuttered then Dennis chuckled softly as he gently stroked her cheek making the Fair Maiden blush.  
"I see I still have that charm..." He whispered in Lillian's ear then he gently blew against it making the Fair Maiden yelp in shock.

"What's going on...? Did... Those two have a thing in the past...?" Maria asked then Klarion checked if she was okay.

"Yes... Those two were boyfriend and girlfriend in the past." Klarion answered then Maria gasped but Julian shushed her softly so that Dennis doesn't notice.

"Dennis... Move..."

"But Fair Maiden... Don't you missed me? You know, you should thank the witch boy for freeing me... Now there's no one to stop us..."

"But I have a boyfriend that I'm really happy with and love truly!" Lillian said blushing as she looked down.

"Many don't think he's worthy of your love, Fair Maiden... Unlike me... I loved you like no other. You were always on my mind... You knew when you tricked me..." Dennis said then he pinned Lillian against the wall.

"L-let me go!"

"That's enough Dennis." Klarion interrupted then Dennis glanced at the witch boy. Dennis chuckled and withdrew back giving Lillian room.

"You really think I'll listen, witch boy? I won't stop until I get what I want. And what I want... Is her to suffer a horrible ending..." Dennis said as he pointed at Maria.  
"And for her... To fall in love with me all over again." Dennis finished as he pointed at Lillian. Klarion glared at Dennis after he heard that little threat towards Maria then the witch boy sighed.  
"I don't mind what you do to get Lillian to fall back in love with you... But no one, and I mean no one, messes with Maria." Klarion said then both Maria and Julian blushed for the witch boy's bravery. Dennis chuckled softly then started laughing.  
"How _pathetic!_ You _have_ gone soft, witch boy! Oh this is just so sad! If our boss knew about this- -!"

Suddenly Klarion punched Dennis and he was slammed against the wall. Maria cheered but Julian covered her mouth.

"Well, well, well... Trying to pick a fight huh...? Well then! Let's see you win against me!" Dennis shouted then Klarion snapped his fingers and he, Julian, and Maria fell through a portal and when it closed Dennis scoffed.  
"Coward... No matter..."

He turned and looked at Lillian.  
"How about a kiss, Fair Maiden...?" Dennis asked then Lillian panicked and tried to run away, but Dennis appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Lillian and kissed her passionately. Lillian moaned trying to fight Dennis but she suddenly fainted.

"Lillian?! Is everything okay? I heard a loud- -Whaaaaaaaa?! What the juice?!" Randy shouted then when Dennis pulled away he grinned at the purple hair teen.

"Uh, who the honk are you?! And why did you kiss my girlfriend?!"

"Greetings, Fair Maiden's boyfriend... I am Dennis, the Fair Maiden's ex boyfriend 500 years ago."

"BUUHWAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!?" Randy shouted as Dennis grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Run Away to Paris**

 _Maria slowly opened her eyes and when her vision became clear she saw Teekl resting on her chest purring loudly._

 _When did I...?_ Maria thought then she remembered Klarion escaping from Lillian's mansion to get away from Dennis now that he was free. Maria slowly sat up, waking the cat familiar then Teekl jumped down and walked away. Maria changed her clothes and walked out of the room. She wasn't familiar with the surroundings but she then came to the kitchen and saw Julian on the couch asleep.

"Morning..." Klarion greeted as he was drinking something out of a tea cup. Maria nodded then went to the fridge and see what was there to eat. Klarion was using his magic to look on the screens to see what Dennis, Lillian, and Randy were doing.

"What happened yesterday...?" Maria asked as she was munching on a box of doughnuts.

"After Dennis tried to attack me, I used my magic to send us to Paris. We're in a pent house I rented." Klarion said then Maria dropped the box of doughnuts then quickly ran towards a window to see the view of Paris.

"WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE IN PARIS?!" Maria yelled waking Julian up.

"Morning, Julian." Klarion said as he gave a coffee mug to Julian. The goth boy smiled as he drank out of the mug. Maria looked at the two of them curiously.  
 _Are they...? Nah!_ She thought as she went back to the fridge to look for more food.

"So... What is he up to...? Dennis I mean..."

"Hmmm... So far I haven't seen any sign of that man... And Randy is keeping a close eye on Lillian..."

"Did we really make the right choice, Klarion...? Bringing Dennis back I mean..." Julian asked then Klarion looked at him.  
"You don't know how those two were back in the past. I did. I saw how Lillian loved Dennis and how he loved her. They were perfect for each other, that is... Until Lillian sealed Dennis's soul inside the Demonomicon book."

"Wait, she sealed him in that book?" Julian asked then Klarion sighed softly.  
"Yes... She regretted it though..." Klarion said as he showed a scene of the past to Julian. Julian watched then looked down.  
"Do you think... Someone as bad as Dennis... Could change...?"

"...Who knows..." Klarion answered as he made the video image vanished.  
"All I do know is that Dennis is after the remaining pages from the book..."

"How many pages does he need...?"

"995..." Klarion answered then Julian looked down. Both boys felt that bringing Dennis out of the book could've been a mistake.

"Yo!" Maria called, snapping both boys back to reality.

"Somebody take me to a shop that sells some baked goods!" Maria yelled then Klarion chuckled.  
"Alright, alright, I'll take you since you'll probably get lost the moment you step out of this place."

"I so would not!" Maria said as she followed Klarion.

"Julian? You coming?" Klarion asked then the goth boy smiled gently at the witch boy.  
"I'll stay here, but umm..." Julian beckoned Klarion to come closer. He whispered something into the witch boy's ear then Klarion smiled.  
"Alright..." He said then when Maria headed out the door, Klarion waved his hand created the video screen image of what happened to Lillian and Dennis in the past.

"We'll be back soon, Julian." Klarion said as he closed the door. Julian watched everything that happened then he sighed softly.  
"She suffered so much..." The goth boy whispered then he heard Teekl meowed. Julian held out his hand, and as Teekl sniffed it, she gently rubbed her cheek against his hand and he chuckled.

* * *

 _At Maria's house, Dennis looked through her photo album, while looking he saw many photos of her with Lillian. He took a few and ripped out the part Maria was in. He then came across some photos with beautiful, dark and mysterious landscapes._

 _Where is it...?_ He thought then he finally came across a photo of a raven.

"There you are..." He said as he took the photo. He used his ability to merge into the shadows then he arrived back at Lillian's mansion. He held the photo of the raven then burned it. Emerging out of the flame was a raven and it looked at Dennis then bowed its head.

"Find the little girl, Maria... And when you do, attached yourself onto her... Now go." Dennis said then the raven flew away and the young man chuckled.  
"I told you... I won't be satisfied until I get what I want... Now... Let's see what my Fair Maiden is up to..." He said as he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

 _Back in Paris, Klarion was carrying big bags of desserts and he held a small bag containing the dark chocolate desserts Julian wanted._

"Dude, why'd you buy that crappy chocolate desserts for Julian? He should've came with us." Maria said as she was eating some macaroons that Klarion bought her.

"Julian wanted to stay at the penthouse so I'm going to let him. Besides, he needed to watch Teekl for me."

"Why? What she gonna do, scratch all the chairs?" Maria laughed then Klarion rolled his eyes.  
"You'd be surprised at the kind of mischief my familiar gets into..." He said as he and Maria kept walking to the penthouse. The raven that Dennis summoned was sitting on a tree branch and the moment it saw Maria, it flew straight towards her. The raven suddenly hit Maria's back merging into her then Maria blinked and stopped.

"Hmm? Hey, what's the matter? Hurry up, or I'm gonna leave you." Klarion said then Maria snapped back into reality then she caught up to Klarion.

"We're back, Julian." Klarion called then Julian woke up and yawned. As Klarion placed Maria's bags on the table he walked over and handed the small bag to Julian.  
"These are the ones, right?" He asked the goth boy then when Julian opened the bag he smiled.  
"Yep. These are the ones. Caramel Dark Chocolate Truffles with Fleur De Sel."

"'Fleur de sel'? What dat?" Maria asked then Julian ate a truffle and smiled.

"It's French sea salt." Klarion answered then Maria made a gag face.  
"Gross..."

"It's not so bad. Wanna try one?"

"No thanks... I hate dark chocolate." Maria answered then she headed to her room but when she was almost there, she felt her back.  
"Why does my back feel so... Heavy...?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Boyfriend vs the Ex-Boyfriend**

"Lillian, tell me it's not true..." Randy said as he glared at Dennis who was smiling like he did nothing wrong.

"...It's true... Dennis is my ex boyfriend from... 500 years ago."

"But now we are reunited and no one can stop us!" Dennis said as he grabbed Lillian's arm and held her close. He softly stroked her cheek then closed his eyes ready to kiss her.

"Ahem!" Randy cleared his throat and when Dennis opened his eyes, he realized he was kissing Randy's cheek. The young man groaned and spit using his sleeve to wipe his lips.

"I hope you're not forgetting that I'm Lillian's boyfriend!" Randy said as he held Lillian then Lillian blushed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You honestly think you're worthy to love someone like the Fair Maiden?!"

"What do you mean?!" Randy asked, glaring at Dennis.

"Do you know how many men tried to fight for Lillian?! **Thousands!** And out of all the men, there were two that succeeded; The Ninja... And yours truly." Dennis said as he grinned.

"I'm sorry, will you excuse me for a second?" Randy said as he left. Lillian felt awkward being alone with her ex boyfriend, but Dennis smiled at her and when he winked Lillian turned away blushing a bit.

"What the juice is going on, Nomicon?! What is Lillian's ex boyfriend doing here?! Is there something you'd like to explain to me?!" Randy asked and when he opened the book he went unconscious.

* * *

Inside the Nomicon, Randy landed on the ground then saw the First Ninja.

"First Ninja! Perhaps you can shed some light into what the heck is going on?!"

"It was 500 years ago, many men in Norrisville loved the Fair Maiden. But out of all the men- -"

"Only two men succeeded. I heard that already." Randy said then the First Ninja flicked the teenager's forehead.

"Ouch!"

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they are talking... Yes, there was two men that the Fair Maiden loved. Me, her fiance, and then him... The outlaw..." The First Ninja said as it showed a flash back image of Dennis.

"How did he become an outlaw...?"

"The outlaw messed around with dark magic thus he suffered the punishment; his family disowned him and the people in Norrisville hated him. That is... Until the Fair Maiden met him. She loved him and he loved her..." The First Ninja explained as he and Randy saw Lillian and Dennis together from a far distance.

"However, the Fair Maiden and I were still engaged. And on the day of our wedding, the outlaw begged the Fair Maiden to run away with him and leave Norrisville. But how could she? She loved her family and couldn't disobey them if she ran away with the outlaw. Angered by her betrayal, the outlaw created chaos among the villagers in Norrisville. I fought him and once he was weak, the Fair Maiden sealed him inside the Demonomicon book and buried him away. Yet, she regretted it..." The First Ninja said then Randy watched as Lillian held the Demonomicon book and cried.

"She really did loved him, huh...?"

"As do I..."

"But wait, if the Fair Maiden sealed the outlaw in the Demonomicon, how did he get out?"

Time moved forward around the two ninjas, and Randy saw an old man digging up the Demonomicon and was selling it in his shop. Then a little scene played of Klarion staring at the Demonomicon while Julian was holding Maria.

 _"I'll free you in exchange for the girl's soul, her freedom and the remaining of your powers. Deal?"_

 _"Very well, I accept."_

Klarion burned the book and Dennis came out and everything faded and was returned to a beautiful scenery.

"So that's why he's out... It's because of that guy, Klarion! But, there has to be a way to stop him, right?!" Randy asked the First Ninja then he looked to the side.  
"Only the Fair Maiden can trap the outlaw and seal him back inside the book. As long as he doesn't have all 1000 pages from the Demonomicon he can't cause destruction like he did 500 years ago."

"Okay... So where are they?" Randy asked then he regained conscious and groaned a bit.  
"Thanks for nothing..." He said as he put the Nomicon away then went back. He saw Lillian drinking tea trying to avoid making eye contact to Dennis then Dennis was about to stroke her hair until Randy grabbed a saucer plate.

"Randy Saucer Fling!" Randy said as he threw the plate but Dennis caught it then glared at the purple hair teen.

"That could've hit the Fair Maiden you stupid boy. What were even thinking?!" Dennis yelled then Lillian calmly shushed Dennis.  
"Now, now... I will not tolerate any violence in this house." She said calmly then Randy grabbed her and held her close.

"I'm fine not causing any trouble just as long as _he's_ out of the way..." Randy said as he glared at Dennis. Dennis shrugged his shoulders then chuckled softly.  
"Don't think I'm not going to give up, Randall Cunningham. The Fair Maiden and I had history together, compare to what you have with her as of now..." Dennis said then Randy was about to grab something and throw it at Dennis but Lillian grabbed his hand and shook her head.  
"Please don't..." She begged then Randy looked at her then glanced at Dennis who was grinning just waiting to make a fool out of the young teenager.

"...Okay... I'm sorry I lost my temper..." Randy apologized then Lillian smiled.  
"It's okay. I know you're not the type of guy who wouldn't do something like picking fights." She said then gave Randy a kiss on the cheek. Randy heard Dennis scoffed then he vanished into the shadows.

 _POINT, RANDY!_ Randy cheered in his thoughts smiling happily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Witch Boy's Comfort**

 _Lillian sighed softly as she stared at her cellphone. Apparently a couple days ago, Randy told Lillian that he was going on a camping trip with Howard and his family._

"You sure you're gonna be okay with 'you-know-who' roaming around the house?" Randy asked then Lillian looked down a bit. She felt worried and a tad lonely that her boyfriend was going away for a week while her ex boyfriend roams her house plotting something evil.

"I'll be okay." Lillian said trying to be brave. She has defeated Dennis before, so surely she can do it again. Randy rested his forehead and gazed down to look at his girlfriend.  
"I'll see you in a week, okay?"

"'Kay. You and Howard be safe." Lillian said then Randy gave her one last kiss before he left to go back home.

* * *

"I wish I could've gone on the trip with him... Or he'd just stay here... Randy's gone... Julian and Maria are gone... Even Klarion... That stupid witch boy..." Lillian sighed then Sparky rubbed his head against his master's arm. In the attic, Dennis was meditating then he felt something. He opened his eyes then chuckled softly.  
"Perhaps I've done enough meditating for today. Let's see what my Fair Maiden is doing." He said then he vanished in the shadows. Moments later, he came out and looked to the side to see Lillian resting on Sparky. As the young man walked towards them, Sparky woke up and growled at Dennis but the young man gave the white tiger a deadly glare.  
"Don't get in my way..." He warned then Sparky whined and turned his head to the side. Dennis gazed at sleepy Lillian lovingly then he softly stroked her cheek until she moaned softly. Dennis pulled back, a bit surprised he might've awaken his ex girlfriend, but thankfully she remained asleep.

 _That was a close one..._ Dennis thought as he continued to watch Lillian sleep. He smiled a bit thinking how cute she looked when the Fair Maiden was asleep. He then began to remember the days, in the past, where Lillian would always take naps on top of Dennis's chest basking in the warm sunlight.

"Li..." Dennis called then Lillian moaned softly. She slowly opened her eyes then after blinking she could clearly see Dennis right in front of her. She gasped, pushing herself back making her pet white tiger groaned as he woke up.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" She asked then Dennis smiled at her.  
"You look beautiful, Fair Maiden."

"...You're up to something." Lillian accused then Dennis chuckled.  
"Why, Fair Maiden... What makes you think I'm up to something?" He asked then Lillian gave him the "Seriously?" look.

"Look, I'll say this again; I have a boyfriend that I truly love."

"Oh? And where is this 'boyfriend' whom you truly love?"

"He's... He's on a camping trip with his friend and family..." Lillian answered then Dennis chuckled and walked around her.  
"Fair Maiden, if it were me, I would never leave you alone. I'll take you anywhere you desire. And if you refuse... I'll tie you up." He said as he walked closer and closer to her. Suddenly, Lillian untied her hair ribbon, grabbed both Dennis's hands, and tied them to the stairs.

"FAIR MAIDEN?! THIS IS CRUELTY! UNTIE ME!" Dennis shouted then Lillian sighed as she left the house.

* * *

 _Walking into town, Lillian looked at her cellphone; she had a few friends in her contacts but the one she was staring at was Klarion's phone number._

 _Should I even call him...?_ She thought then after thinking, she dialed Klarion's number.

* * *

 _In Paris, Klarion's phone rang then the witch boy groaned as it awoken him. He reached over to grab his phone then pressed the answer button._  
"Hello...?"

"Klarion?" Lillian called then Klarion sat up, his hair messy, and Teekl rolled to the side waking up.

"Sorry... Was this a bad time to call...?" Lillian asked as she leaned against a wall.

"No, not at all. You know me, I rarely sleep a lot. It's rare of you to contact me, or much less surprising that you still kept my contact number."

"Sorry... It's just... I don't know who to turn to right now... I just... Need someone to talk to..." Lillian said then she suddenly fell backwards then landed on something soft. Klarion was sitting next to her on a bed then he hang up.  
"What's there to talk about, milady?" The witch boy asked then a portal closed. After some time, Klarion came back into the room holding two mugs.

"Sorry, is tea okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks..." Lillian said as she took a sip out of her mug. Klarion sat next to her then looked at her.  
"What's on your mind?"

"Klarion... Why did you free Dennis...?" Lillian asked then Klarion placed his mug on the lamp desk.  
"He already answered for you remember? 'Many don't think he's worthy of your love'." The witch boy said as he tried to repeat Dennis's words.

"So... You think Randy's not a good boyfriend?" Lillian asked then Klarion took her mug and placed it on the desk.  
"Lemme ask you this; do you love Randall for how he is, or do you love him because he's the Ninja?" Klarion asked then Lillian gasped.

"Lillian... This isn't like how it was in the past. Your family is long gone, so you don't have to listen to them. You're free to do whatever you want. And if you choose to love Randall, then that's okay."

"Randy... He... He's so sweet, kind, and funny even in his most awkward moments. And even without being the Ninja... He's also brave and strong. Just like him..."

"Ah, yes... You're old fiance..." Klarion said then Lillian covered her face and sniffled a bit. The witch boy sighed softly then gently pat his ex girlfriend's head, comforting her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Liar**

 _After talking to Klarion, the witch boy opened a portal then gently laid Lillian on her bed. He stared at her for a moment then remembered what he asked her._

 _"Do you love Randall for how he is, or is it because he's the Ninja?"_

"That was rude of me to say... Sorry, Lillian." Klarion apologized and the moment he was about to touch his ex girlfriend's head, the witch boy jumped and went through a portal and it closed.

"Tch! I almost got him!" Dennis hissed then suddenly a portal opened and Klarion grabbed Dennis and pulled him into it and it closed. When the portal opened both Klarion and Dennis fell, and when Dennis got up he was about to punch Klarion but Klarion grabbed both his fists and both guys struggled; Dennis trying to break free and Klarion trying to hold him down.

"What the hell were you about to do to my Fair Maiden...?"

"If I remember correctly, she's not really yours!" Klarion said as he pushed Dennis then threw a fire ball at him but Dennis dodged it.  
"True she's not really mine. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up."

"I freed you so that you can get Lillian to fall back in love with you! But I didn't know you had this ugly side, all because you're jealous that the Fair Maiden came to me for comfort."

"SHUT UP!" Dennis shouted as he tackled Klarion down then he grabbed the witch boy's neck.  
"What about _you,_ huh?! Back then you didn't give a _crap_ about any of the people! So what made you had a change of heart?!" Dennis asked gripping Klarion's neck then as Klarion struggled to breathe, he suddenly burst into flames. Dennis gasped but Klarion came out of nowhere and punched Dennis across the face then jumped back into a portal and it closed. Dennis slowly stood up and spit out blood.  
"Coward...!" He shouted then groaned.  
 _I'm too weak to do anything... I need more negative energy... But I can't do it in this condition..._ Dennis thought then he remembered something Lillian said that peaked his interest.  
 _"I'll give you some of my blood."_

Dennis chuckled then smiled.  
"I think... I might just take your offer, my beloved Fair Maiden." He said as he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

 _Back in Paris, Julian was wrapping some bandages around Klarion's neck while the witch boy explained to him what happened._

"You picked a fight with Dennis?! And I wasn't there to see it?! Dude, I bet it was so Bruce!" Maria said then Klarion chuckled.  
"He was the one who started the fight... I just managed to shake him off before things got worse." The witch boy said as he button up his shirt to his neck.

"Still... Dennis managed to bruise your neck..." Julian said as he put the first aid kit away.

"Man, I would kill to get a picture of you sucker punching Dennis, witch boy!" Maria said then Klarion pat Teekl's head.

"How's Lillian doing...?" Julian asked then as Klarion checked to see if Maria was around, he looked at Julian.  
"She came here last night to talk."

"Is she upset with us?"

"No. But I did tell her that it's her choice..." Klarion said then Julian smiled at him.  
"Look at you being so nice."

"Shut up." Klarion scoffed turning away then Julian giggled.

* * *

 _In the morning, Lillian woke up and as she blinked a few times, she saw Dennis was in front of her resting. She grabbed her comforter and yank it up making her ex boyfriend flip and fall onto the floor._

"Ow..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Lillian asked sarcastically as she got up and jumped over Dennis and walked out of her room. As Lillian was downstairs, she looked at her cellphone, waiting for her boyfriend to text her.

 _He's out in the woods... I doubt there's any signal there..._ She thought then Dennis came downstairs and looked at her. He grinned then groaned loudly.

"Dennis...? Dennis what's wrong?" Lillian asked as she stood up and walked towards her ex boyfriend looking at him worriedly.

"F-Fair Maiden...? D-don't mind me... I'm j-just fine..." He lied as he pretended to struggle standing up.

"You're not fine! What's going on with you?!"

"I'm sorry... I'm just... So weak... I feel like... This could be the end of me... I only wished... That I could stay in this world a little longer... With you, Fair Maiden..." Dennis said as he slowly touched Lillian's cheek.

"Surely there must be something I can do! Anything! Please I don't want you to die like this! There's still so much you need to see, the world isn't how it was Dennis! I'm sure you'll like it. I wanna show you and I'm sure you'll have a change of heart once you see that the world isn't so bad..."

"You are so kind... Fair Maiden... There is a way for me to live... But... Surely you wouldn't do it..."

"I said that I would do anything... Please tell me, Dennis!"

"Just... A small bit of... Your blood... Will be enough to keep me alive..." Dennis whispered then Lillian looked at him with a shocked expression. Debating if she should do it or not; after all this was her ex boyfriend, but he was her very first boyfriend whom she loved truly. Hesitate, she gave Dennis her hand and he smiled at her sweetly. Giving that hand a soft kiss, Dennis pulled her and Lillian felt a sharp pain on her shoulder; Dennis bit her deeply. Struggling to break free, Lillian slowly began to loose feeling of her body and Dennis pulled away. He chuckled and wiped his mouth.  
"Thank you, my darling Fair Maiden... Your delicious blood has given me just enough energy to bring the kind of chaos I need."

"You... You lied to me...? How could you...? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME OR MY FEELINGS?!" Lillian shouted then Dennis kneel down and stroked her cheek.  
"Oh, Fair Maiden... Of course I care about you... However, my love for you doesn't compare how much I love spreading chaos and destruction to the world!" He said then he chuckled then laugh manically as Lillian lost her conscious and passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Betrayal**

 _As Dennis regained enough energy when he drained most of Lillian's blood, he began to chant a few spells. In Paris as Klarion was petting Teekl, Maria and Julian's eyes glowed red. They both turned and walked towards the witch boy and his familiar._

"Hmm? Something wrong, guys?" Klarion asked then Julian attacked the witch boy but Klarion kicked the goth boy off of him. Teekl hissed then Klarion used his magic to seal both Maria and Julian in bubbles.

"That won't work, y'know." Klarion heard a familiar voice then on the red screen, Dennis appeared.

"Dennis... What the _hell_ did _you do?!_ "

"Why, just decided to grab something to bite on. And I must say, the Fair Maiden still tastes delicious."

"You bastard! How dare you take her blood!" Klarion yelled then he heard something shattered and saw that Julian and Maria broke out of the bubble. Quickly, Klarion created a force field to protecting himself and Teekl. Dennis laughed then sighed.  
"Such wondrous negativity! I can feel it as I adsorb it!" Dennis said then out of nowhere, Jokey came out from hiding then gently shook Lillian.

"Master...? Master...?" Jokey whispered then Lillian moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes.  
"Jokey...?"

"Thank goodness you're alive... Hold still, I'll heal your wound." Jokey said as he hopped on Lillian's back and started healing the bite wound Dennis gave her. As the Fair Maiden quivered, her loyal companion gently used his paw to rub her back.  
"It's okay... His energy should be gone and when it does, that's when we'll get back at him." Jokey said then Lillian nodded. Back in Paris, Klarion watched as Julian and Maria were trying to break down the force field.

"Teekl, run!" Klarion said then Teekl meowed and the moment she runs, the force field breaks and Julian grabs Klarion and was about to strangle him while Maria chases after Teekl.

"Yes... Kill them both!"Dennis laughed then suddenly both Maria and Julian's eyes returned to their normal color.

"What am I doing?" Maria asked then she heard Julian yelped as he got off of Klarion.

"I-I'm so sorry Klarion!" Julian apologized then Klarion coughed and rubbed his already even more bruised neck.  
"It's okay... I'm just glad Dennis's magic didn't last too long..."

"Your neck is even worse because of me..." Julian said as he felt like crying but Klarion pat his head.  
"Hey, no need to cry. You couldn't resist Dennis's magic. Only one who can is me or Lillian. So no tears got it?" Klarion said then Julian nodded smiling a bit while Maria held onto Teekl petting the cat familiar.

* * *

"H-how?! How could I have lost power?!" Dennis said as all of his power was drained. He then suddenly heard something click. When he slowly turned around he saw Lillian holding a machine gun glaring at Dennis.

"F-Fair Maiden! You're okay~!" Dennis said then Lillian pointed the gun close to his forehead and he gulped.

 _"Do you honestly think my master would be happy after the way you betrayed her, outlaw?!"_ Jokey said loud enough for Dennis and Lillian to hear.

"You... You trusted me...?" Dennis asked then Lillian withdrew her gun back.  
"I did." She answered then Dennis looked at her lovingly.  
"Fair Maiden..." He said affectionately but suddenly Lillian pressed her gun on his forehead again.  
"But not anymore!" she said then before she could pull the trigger, Dennis kicked the gun out of her hand then ran and merged into the shadows.

"COWARD!" Lillian shouted then when she picked her machine gun up it turned back into Jokey.

"You okay, Jokey?"

"I'm fine, master... I'm more concerned about you... Even though I healed you, you shouldn't push yourself."

"Sorry, Jokey it's just..."  
Lillian groans letting out a frustrating noise,  
"Dennis he really just irritates me!"

"Don't let him get to you, master. Remember, that man feeds off negative energy. Best to just ignore him."

"How can I knowing that my ex boyfriend is living in my home lurking in the shadows?"

"Trust me, master... It's for the best to ignore him." Jokey said as he jumped out of Lillian's arms and walked towards Sparky. Suddenly Lillian's cellphone rang and when she went towards the table where her phone was laying there she saw on the screen that she got a text from Randy.

 _"Hi, Lilly! I finally got a signal, thank cheese!"_

Lillian giggled then she replied:  
 _"You dork, it's the outdoors. You're not suppose to use your cellphone, silly."_

Moments later after she sent her text, Randy replied back.

 _"I know... I just missed you. Going on this trip for a week is gonna drive me crazy if you're not here~!"_

 _"Your overreacting, silly. This trip is actually good for you. You should spend more time with your friend and your family."_

 _"Still... You're my very first girlfriend, Lilly... It makes me really honking happy to even have a girlfriend as beautiful and so honking adorable as you."_

Lillian giggled then laid on the couch with Sparky resting near her.

 _"It's getting late Randy. I'd love to stay up all night and text you but I'm getting really sleepy."_

 _"Aww... Okay babe. I'll let you sleep. Just be careful with that shoob ex of yours."_

 _"Don't worry. He won't be bothering me."_ Lillian said then she put her phone down and fell asleep.

* * *

"She could've killed me... She actually tried to kill me!"

"Well what do you expect? You betrayed her when she was actually starting to trust you!" Klarion said in a mirror then Dennis glared at him.

"Don't be glaring at me, Dennis. You screwed up! You! Not me! Y'know gaining the Fair Maiden's trust is very worthy and you just lost it all because you got greedy!"

"I have to fix this..."

"You're damn right you do! Cuz I ain't helping you!" Klarion said then he vanished off the mirror leaving Dennis all alone in the dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Friends**

 _It was morning and as Dennis came out from hiding he saw Lillian asleep. As he was about to approach her, Sparky roared and growled at him._

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Jokey asked as he laid on top of Sparky's head.

"I came to apologize to the Fair Maiden..."

"Ha! She doesn't want _your apology_ , outlaw! Not only did you **betrayed** her but you nearly almost **killed** her with what you did! I saw that bite wound you gave her; she could've died from blood loss because all you wanted was power!" Jokey said then Dennis gripped his wrist.

"I'd rather hear it coming from her mouth... Not the mouth of her weapon." Dennis said as he walked towards her but Sparky roared and was about to attack Dennis but he quickly grabbed the tiger's head with his legs and had it in a lock.  
"You dare try and attack me, you over sized cat?!" He yelled as he tighten his grip around the tiger's head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lillian shouted then she slapped Dennis across the face making the young man loosen his grip around Sparky's head. The tiger took this opportunity to run and stood beside Lillian.  
"Sparky are you okay? Did that mean man tried to hurt my precious baby?" Lillian said as Sparky nuzzled against his master.

"Fair Maiden, I can explain! I just wanted to come to you and apologize!"

"I don't want your apology Dennis! I want you out of my house!" Lillian shouted then Dennis gulped.  
"But Fair Maiden! I love you! You know that right?!"

"Ugh! Sparky, Jokey! Come on! We're leaving since a _certain **someone**_ doesn't wanna listen to my demands!" Lillian said as she put a leash on Sparky's collar then held Jokey in her arms and left.

* * *

"Wow... This is just sad." Klarion said as he, Julian, and Maria watched as Lillian left the house leaving Dennis alone.

"You think Lillian is serious about wanting Dennis out of her home...?"

"He deserves it, Julian! You saw what he did to her and to us!" Maria said then as she and Julian bickered, Klarion looked closely at Dennis on the screen.

 _What are you up to...?_ Klarion thought.

* * *

 _"He doesn't deserve her... He's not worthy of her... You're better than him, Dennis... You love her... You **want** her, you **desire** her... Make **her yours!** "_ A voice whispered inside Dennis's mind then the young man grinned evilly.

In town, Lillian was walking Sparky while Jokey was on her shoulder.

"Was that really necessary master? Leaving the house like that? What if he destroys the place?"

"You can fix it right?" Lillian asked looking at Jokey.

"Master, I am your weapon, not your butler..." The black and white rabbit doll said then Sparky stopped and growled softly.

"What's the matter, boy?" Lillian asked then when she looked ahead, she saw Levander; looking like his usual self.  
"N-n-n-nice kitty... G-g-good tiger..." He stuttered then Sparky roared making him jump in fear.

"Sparky, down boy. He's okay... You don't have to attack him." Lillian said then Sparky groaned softly then she walked towards Levander.  
"What are you doing here? And what happened to your rock star look?"

"O-oh, well umm..." He began rubbing his neck.

"If it's something Klarion did, you can tell me. I know he's back." Lillian said then Levander blushed, feeling ashamed for trying to lie.  
"Yeah... When I failed to take you away from Randy, Klarion took away the spell to make me talented..."

* * *

 _"Please, I beg of you! Give me another chance!"_

 _"No dice, Levander. Besides, we don't need you anymore. We found someone more suited and even has guts to do whatever it takes to make Lillian his."_

 _"Who is this man?!"_ Levander yelled then Klarion grinned.  
 _"He's an ex boyfriend of Lillian's."_

* * *

"Lillian...? Are you... Still with Randy...?" Levander asked then Lillian smiled at him.  
"Yes, of course. Don't worry. I don't plan on going back together with my ex." She said then Levander sighed with relief.

"Hey, why don't you come join me? I didn't eat yet, so I was gonna have brunch."

"H-huh?! A-are you sure?!" Levander asked blushing a bit.

"Yeah. I don't mind. After all, we're friends right?" Lillian said then Levander smiled and nodded. It hurt a bit that Lillian didn't see Levander as someone she would fall in love, but he feels somewhat happy that he's considered a friend. As the two of them walked, up above a building, Dennis saw the two and glared at Levander. Inside a restaurant, both Lillian and Levander sat at a table where they had a window view.

"Wow, I'm surprised this place will allow you to take your pet in..." Levander said as he glanced at Sparky who was staring at the awkward teen growling softly.

"I am too. But Sparky is such a good boy. He's like a guard dog, in a way." Lillian said as she pet Sparky and he groaned happily. As the two ordered their food, along with Lillian ordering some raw steaks for Sparky to eat, Levander and Lillian started chatting.

"I'm curious... What is it about me that you love, Levander?" Lillian asked, then Levander spit his drink and blushed brightly.  
"W-w-well... Th-that's a l-little sudden... D-don't you think?" Levander asked as he frantically wiped the table.

"Not really. I'm just curious."

"W-well... Besides you being a beautiful and kind girl... What I really like about you is your singing."

"My singing...?" Lillian repeated then Levander sighed happily.  
"Yes, your singing. It's like the angels voices." He said then Lillian and Sparky looked at each other oddly and then looked at Levander who seemed like he was in dreamland. Suddenly, there was a loud slam close to the two. Lillian turned and saw someone she really didn't wanna see.  
"DENNIS?!" Lillian shouted then Levander screamed in panic when he saw how scary Dennis looked. Even though he literally slammed his hand hard against the glass, he gave this look that he wanted to kill Levander.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Memory Rains**

"DENNIS?!" Lillian shouted then she saw her ex boyfriend Dennis run into the restaurant. He walked towards the table Lillian and Levander were sitting at. He glared at Levander making the awkward teen startled a bit then grabbed Lillian's hand.  
"Let's go..." He said then before Lillian could even protest, she was already out of the restaurant leaving Levander with her pet tiger and her rabbit doll. After ten minutes of walking, Lillian finally yank her hand out of Dennis's grip. When Dennis turned around, Lillian was trying to catch her breath.  
"You... You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! I didn't even pay for my meal! And what's worse; you made me leave Sparky and Jokey with poor Levander!" Lillian yelled then Dennis looked down but then lifted his head back up to glare at Lillian.  
"Well, what about that guy!? How will your boyfriend feel if you went on a date with that loser?!"

"Excuse me?!" Lillian yelled then Dennis took a step back, afraid he said something to anger her, and by God he was correct because Lillian curled her hand into a fist and punched him so hard in the stomach.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Levander paid for his meal, Lillian's meal and even Sparky's meal.  
"Now remember to be nice to this guy and I promise I'll help you open the fridge..." Jokey whispers then Sparky yawned.

"Ready to go, boy?" Levander asked then Sparky sat up and started walking with Levander following him.

* * *

"YOU ARE **THE MOST** SELFISH, SELF-CENTERED, MOST ANNOYING IDIOT IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, DENNIS! Why the hell would you get jealous over Levander?! He's just a good friend of mine! Nothing more!" Lillian yelled as Dennis was on the ground holding his stomach coughing a bit. When Lillian calmed down, she looked at her ex as he panted softly lying flat down on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry... Did... I really hit you that hard...?" She asked as she kneel down and placed Dennis's head on her lap.

"...No... I deserved it... Since I upset you, Fair Maiden..." Dennis said softly then he coughed. Lillian gently stroked his hair then looked at him as he was resting. Suddenly, Lillian felt something wet hit the top of her head. As she looked up, she noticed the sky getting a bit dark.

"That's not good..." She said then rain slowly began to fell. Lillian stood up, helping Dennis get up and it suddenly started pouring.

"I didn't know it was gonna rain!" Lillian said then Dennis quickly grabbed her arm and ran. Minutes later, the two were taking shelter under a bus stop that had seats and was protecting them from the rain.

"We should be fine here until the rain clears up..." Dennis said panting then he heard soft whimpering noises. He turned his head and saw Lillian in a seat, her legs up and pressed on her chest and she was rubbing her hands on her arms trying to warm herself up.

"Oh, Fair Maiden..." Dennis said then he removed his top hat, then took off his overcoat and held it to Lillian.  
"Here. Use this..." He said then Lillian slowly grabbed the coat shaking frequently. As Lillian wore Dennis's coat, she was still shaking but not as bad as how she was earlier. Dennis sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Doesn't this bring back memories? When we were dating, 500 years ago?"

"I never liked the rain... I always hate being soaked in cold water during the rainy season..."

"You would always complain as I dry your hair off and you were all bundled in the warmest blanket." Dennis said chuckling a bit.

"Not my fault my body isn't use to cold temperatures..." Lillian said then Dennis looked at her as she finally stopped shaking. As the two silently stared at the rain pouring down, Lillian broke the silence by sighing softly.  
"I thought... After all these years... You would've changed..." She said then Dennis looked at her.

"Our families are gone... But... You're still full of so much hate, Dennis..."

"Fair Maiden, you don't know what truly happened to me... Before I met you... If you knew... Wouldn't you feel the same way...?"

"When I was free, I never trusted anyone... Not even Klarion... Yet... He helped me get me away from those terrible people... But... I'm still with them... No matter what..." Lillian said then when she buried her face in her hands, Dennis could see the black Joker mark on her back and gasped.  
"Fair Maiden... I didn't know... I... If I was free, I would've done something..." He said as he gently stroked Lillian's hair.

"I just... I wish you can see that the world has changed... And that you shouldn't hate it or try to destroy it..." Lillian said then the moment Dennis looked away, he heard soft snoring sounds which made him turn back to see Lillian asleep. Dennis smiled gently at her then kissed her head.  
"If that is something you want, Fair Maiden... Then I'll try my best... Anything to make you happy..." He whispered then noticed the rain was slowly settling down. He picked up Lillian and carried her all the way back home.

* * *

 _At Lillian's house, before the rain ever started pouring, Levander let Sparky go back to the house as he went back to his. Once inside, Jokey opened the fridge door and Sparky grabbed a platter of ribs and started eating it._

"You're going all out aren't you, tiger?" Jokey said as he closed the fridge and sighed. He then noticed the rain pouring then his ears bend down.

"I hope master is okay..."

* * *

As the hours went by, Jokey then heard the door open and saw Dennis carrying a sleepy Lillian. He carried her upstairs to her room then placed her on the bed. He gently stroke her head and gave her a kiss.

"Pleasant dreams, Fair Maiden..." He said then vanished in the shadows.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Return**

 _The week went by and it was the day Randy and Howard come back to Norrisville. However, when Randy came to Lillian's house, he saw something he never wanted to see._

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dennis yelled then Lillian cheered as she tossed the game controller in the air. Dennis did a rage quit by throwing the controller down on the carpet.

"Uhhh... What the juice is going on here?" Randy said then Lillian smiled, jumped over Dennis, and hugged Randy.  
"Randy! Oh, I missed you so much!" She said then Randy twirled her and gave her a kiss.  
"Oh, I missed you too, babe. Camping was torture!" Randy said then Lillian giggled.

"Hey, Dennis..." Randy greeted giving Dennis stink eye.

"Hello... Randal..." Dennis greeted back giving Randy stink eye as well.

"So tell me what happened at camp! I wanna know!" Lillian said excitedly then Randy chuckled.  
"Okay, okay. How about I take you to lunch? My treat."

"Sounds great! Dennis, I'll be- -Oh he's gone." Lillian said as she and Randy noticed that Dennis wasn't around.

"Did something happened when I was away?" Randy asked as he and Lillian were walking to town.

"Well... Umm..."

"Do I gotta ask Jokey for answers?" Randy asked then Lillian shook her head.  
"No, no, no, no! I'll tell you!" She said then she and Randy went to a cafe.

"While you were gone camping... Dennis attacked me..."

"I knew it! Ugh! Why didn't you tell me, babe?!"

"I handled the situation. But..."  
She pulled her top down a bit to reveal the bite mark scar.

"Oh, babe..." Randy said then Lillian fixed her top and sighed.  
"I should've told you, I'm sorry... But I wanted you to relax."

"How can I when that horrible ex of yours did this to you?"

"I beat him up for it. Besides, I'm not weak, Randy. You should know." Lillian said as she rested her head on Randy's shoulder then he rested his cheek on her head.  
"Ya know I love you with all my heart right?" Randy asked then Lillian smiled and giggled.  
"I know you cheesy shoob." She said then Randy chuckled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"So... How come you and your ex were playing video games earlier?"

"Huh? Oh, Dennis wanted to try playing since he was watching me play the story mode for the game." Lillian said as she ate a croissant sandwich.

"What game were you playing?"

"Smash Brothers Brawl." Lillian answered then Randy chocked on his drink.  
"Aba-what?! How far did you get into the story."

"Oh, I already finished it."

"You did?! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Maybe later after our date we can battle each other."

"Okay." Randy said, smiling happily.

"Gotta warn ya, I'm pretty strong in battling." Lillian said smirking then Randy scoffed.  
"As if. I will take you down!" He said as he tickled Lillian and she giggled.

"You never told me what you did at camp. Tell me, Randy!" Lillian said as she and Randy were taking a walk through the park.

"Well, camping was okay. Me and Howard got to fish and all."

"Did you catch anything?"

"Oh, yeah! Caught a big one, see?" Randy said as he pulled his cellphone out and showed Lillian a picture of him holding a big fish that was dangling from the hook.

"Wow! How did it taste?" Lillian asked then Randy shrugged his shoulders.  
"It was okay. Nothing special."

"Aww, I wish I could've come with you and Howard." Lillian said then Randy gave her a kiss.  
"It would have been twice the amount of fun me and Howard had." He said then Lillian smiled. As night came, Lillian and Randy were playing video games then after the fifth battle they had, Randy won.

"Yes!" Randy cheered then Lillian pouted.

"After four draws, I finally won the battle." Randy taunted then the two heard someone slowly clap their hands.  
"Bravo. I must say, it must've took a lot of skill to beat your girlfriend. Care to take on someone a little more challenging?" Dennis asked as he held a game controller.

"Oh-ho? So... It's boyfriend vs ex boyfriend, huh? What's in it if I win?"

"If you win, I'll leave this mansion and never bother you and Lillian."

"Dennis..." Lillian said softly then Dennis glanced at her then winked.  
"But if I win, you and Lillian have to break up."

"Say what now?! There's no way I'm breaking up with Lillian!"

"What's the matter? Afraid that I'm gonna crush you to dust?"

"NO! I'm not afraid! I'll battle you and win!" Randy said as both boys got their controllers. Lillian sighed as she sat between both boys.  
 _Wonder what would happen if they both loose..._ She thought then both boys handed their game controllers to her.

"Lillian you decide the rules for us." Randy said then Lillian took both controllers.

"Both of you close your eyes." Lillian said then both boys groaned but obeyed her order. Lillian chose a time battle with lives. She gave each boy five lives and they have two minutes to fight.

"Okay. I'm done making the rules..." Lillian said as she handed both controllers back to the boys. As they picked their fighters and chose a random stage, Dennis and Randy started fighting. Lillian watched and noticed something.

"When did you get this good, Dennis?" She asked then Dennis grinned.  
"While you were on your date, I decided to play the game to pass some time." He said as he finally knocked down Randy's character making him loose a life.

"No way! How dare you!" Randy said as he used his fighter to break the power ball and used his special attack to kill Dennis's fighter.

Two minutes was up and when the screen went black the game announcer announced a sudden death. Lillian gasped and as both boys charged their fighters and were about to attack, Lillian grabbed both controllers and made both fighters fall off the stage.

"What the juice?! Why'd you do that, Lilly?!"

"Fair Maiden?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry... I-I don't know what came over me..." Lillian said as she turned off the game and ran to her room.

"Lillian?!" Randy called worriedly as he chased after her. Dennis turned off the TV and sighed softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Reasons to Change**

 _After what happened last night, Lillian didn't feel like seeing Randy or Dennis. She ended up taking a morning walk with Sparky but ended up next door at Levander's house._

"It's really sudden of you to come here." Levander said as he served Lillian some tea and gave Sparky a few steaks he was gonna eat last night but decided to give it to the white tiger.

"Yeah..."

"Is there something on your mind?" Levander asked as he sat across from Lillian.

"...Um... Have you ever done something that will make others get the wrong idea...?" Lillian asked then Levander remained silent for a bit.  
" _...Maybe...?_ Wh-why do you ask?" He asked averting to look at her.

"I... Did something... That people will get the wrong idea..."

"What'd you do?" Levander asked as he drank his tea.

"Randy and my ex boyfriend Dennis were playing a fighting video game... And they had a bet... If Randy wins, Dennis leaves and isn't allowed to bother us... And if Dennis wins... Randy and I have to break up."

"Who won?" Levander asked, hoping that Dennis won.

"It was a tie until came the sudden death round. I quickly took their controllers and made both their characters fall off the stage..."

"O-oh... I see..." Levander said as he rubbed his neck.  
"Did you... Tell them...?" He asked then Lillian shook her head.  
"I couldn't face them... That's why I came to your place..."

"Lillian... This is my first time giving out advice... But in my opinion... You gotta tell them. An-and if Randy or your ex boyfriend won't accept your decision that you made, then it's best that you just forget about them." Levander said then Lillian looked down staring at her reflection in the tea.  
"You know... You're right, Levander. I'm gonna tell them!"

"That's the spirit!" Levander said then Lillian hugged him.  
"Thanks, Levander." She said then she and Sparky left.

"Sh-she hugged me... Sh-she really hugged me..." Levander said blushing brightly then he flopped on the side of the couch pressing his face against a pillow muffling his happy screams.

* * *

 _When Lillian came home, she noticed that her home was trashed._

"What the juice?!" Lillian shouted then she heard noises coming from the kitchen. As she ran she saw Randy and Dennis arm wrestling on the counter.

"Don't think I'm giving up... You shoob!"

"Heh... That's the best you can come up with? I had others called me worse names than your little mosquito bite!" Dennis said as both boys were struggling to bring their opponents hand down.

"Okay, stop it right now!"

"Lillian!" Both boys called then they released each other's hands and looked at her.

"I... I have something to tell you both... About what happened last night... Dennis, even though your my ex... I enjoy spending time hanging out with you and teaching you all the wonderful things this place has."

"Yes, I too enjoy spending time with you Fair Maiden... I also come to learn that this place has changed..."

"So... Do you still hate it...?"

"Fair Maiden... It's not that easy... It takes time..."

"Understandable..." Lillian said then she turned to look at Randy.  
"And Randy, I love you so very much. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do, Lilly! And I love you very much too. It's just... I don't trust your ex over there." Randy said as he glared at Dennis then he did the same to Randy.

"Randy, Randy, Randy. These past days when you and Howard went camping, Dennis has changed. Sure he's curious and cautious about new things, but he really has changed."

"Then... What about his feelings?" Randy asked then Lillian looked at him then she turned to look at Dennis.

"Dennis...?"

"...I'm sorry... But my feelings for you are the one thing that won't change, Fair Maiden..." Dennis said then Randy growled and was about to hit him but Lillian pushed him back gently.  
"Randy stop! Isn't it enough that I'm already with you?"

"But Lilly... Knowing that another guy loves you just... Irritates me!"

"What's so different if it's Dennis? You didn't seem bothered knowing Levander is in love with me!"

"Wait, Levander is in love with you?" Randy asked then Dennis gasped.

"Another man is in love with you?!" He said ready to go and find Levander but Lillian grabbed Dennis by the bottom of his shirt.

* * *

"Guys... If we remained silent for just a sec, you can hear the sounds of people slapping their foreheads because of Randall's stupidity." Maria said then Klarion grabbed her and pat her head.  
"No breaking the fourth wall, Maria..." The witch boy said as he, Julian, and Maria continued to watch what was going on.

* * *

"Guys! Just settle down, okay? And I'll put this in a simple clear way for both of you to understand... Randy, I love you that's why I'm with you. Dennis, even though we dated in the past, I'm with Randy now. So I only see you as a friend. And Levander is just a friend, okay?" Lillian explained then both boys turned their back against each other and scoffed. Dennis vanished in the shadows then Lillian looked at Randy.

"Why are you sulking...?"

"Because I hate that guy..." Randy muttered then Lillian rolled her eyes and hugged Randy giving him a kiss. Randy smiled then turned to hug his girlfriend and kiss her. Inside the attic, Dennis came out of the shadows and sighed softly trying to suppress his anger. Suddenly, his heart throb then he fell onto his knees and clench his shirt.

 _"I **will not** let you give up so easily, Daiki... You **love** her! You loved her from the very moment you saw her! You knew she **had to be yours!** Do **whatever** it takes to make her yours again, or **I will crush you** like the **pathetic parasite you are!** " T_he voice in Dennis's head yelled then Dennis fell on the ground and was slowly loosing conscious.

 _F-Fair Maiden..._ He thought then he closed his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Kiss**

 _The next morning, Lillian woke up and stretched. She looked to the side and noticed Randy wasn't there. She unlocked her phone and saw that Randy sent a text saying he had to leave early to hang out with Howard._

 _Oh, Randy. That's so like you..._ Lillian thought then she heard crashing noises downstairs. She got dressed and quickly ran down and saw Dennis struggling to stand up.

"Dennis?! Dennis what's wrong?" Lillian asked as she helped Dennis stand up.

"F-Fair Maiden..."

"I'm here, what's wrong?"

"I'm... dying... Help me..." Dennis answered as he lost feeling in his entire body making Lillian fall with him.

"Dennis? Dennis?!" She called as she felt his pulse and it was beating softly.  
"Oh no, no, no, no! Dennis don't you dare die on me! There's gotta be another way, right?! What can I do to help you, Dennis? You have to tell me!" Lillian begged then Dennis slowly opened his eyes.  
"...Kiss me..."

"What...?"

"It's... The only way I can... G-gain strength..." Dennis said as he struggled to sit up.

"I... But I can't... I made it clear that I love Randy, Dennis..." Lillian said then Dennis gasped and screamed in agony.

"Dennis?!" Lillian called but Dennis kept screaming in agony.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?!" Julian said as he, Klarion, and Maria were watching Dennis in pain and Lillian struggling what she should do.

"I'd say leave him. Let him die. Serves him right for all the crap he's done."

"Maria, language!" Julian said then as he was scolding Maria, Klarion looked closely at the screen. As he examined Dennis, suffering an agonizing pain, he began to think.  
 _It couldn't be... Could it...?_ He thought then he heard Teekl meow.  
"I know... But how the hell did he find us...?" Klarion asked softly to himself.

* * *

 _"I want to hear you begging for her love, Dennis! **SCREAM FOR ME!** "_ The voice inside Dennis said then Dennis screamed even more in pain.  
"FAIR MAIDEN, PLEASE?!" He shouted then Lillian quivered. She didn't want to betray her boyfriend, but she couldn't just sit there and watch as her ex boyfriend suffers from a horrible agonizing pain.

"Master don't do it! What if it's a trap?!" Jokey said then Lillian looked at the rabbit doll, tears in her eyes.  
"Still..." She began then she grabbed Dennis's head and lifted it up a bit.  
"I can't let him die!" Lillian said as she pressed her lips against Dennis lips, kissing him. The voice inside Dennis's head chuckled and the pain that was crushing Dennis was slowly disappearing. Dennis slowly opened his eyes then he gently kissed Lillian back. When Lillian pulled away and Dennis looked at her, Dennis smiled sweetly at her but Lillian covered her mouth and held back her tears.

"Fair Maiden...?"

"Don't call me that!" Lillian yelled as she started crying.  
"I'm not fair... I betrayed my boyfriend by kissing you..." She sobbed then Dennis slowly approach her and gently touched her cheek.  
"Fair Maiden... You saved me though... You wouldn't let someone die would you...?" He asked then Lillian shook her head.

"Then, you're still fair... If it's the fact that you kissed me I won't say anything about it... I'm just so happy that you saved me from dying..." Dennis said as he gently pressed his forehead against Lillian's forehead. Lillian was still sobbing then Dennis wiped her tears using a tissue he grabbed from the lamp desk.

"Fair Maiden, where is your boyfriend...?"

"H-he's hanging out with his friend..."

"Well, if it were me, I would never leave you alone. Don't remember, I would always spend all my time with you...? I never left your side... I wanted to protect you and not let anyone hurt you."

"But I ended up hurting you... On the day of my wedding... You begged me to run away with and I rejected your offer... And that angered you, causing you to almost destroying the village... I regret sealing your soul in the book, Dennis..."

"Shhhh..." Dennis softly said as he pressed his finger against Lillian's lips.  
"That was all in the past, Fair Maiden... What matters is that you and I are both here, alive, with no one to hate me... And no one to tell you what to do... So Fair Maiden... I forgive you for what you did in the past." He said then Lillian closed her eyes and rested her head on Dennis's chest.

* * *

Julian was sobbing then Maria groaned handing the goth boy a big box of tissue.  
"You big baby. Shut up."

"B-BUT... THEY'RE JUST SO C-CUTE TOGETHER!" Julian cried then he immediately hugged Klarion, surprising the witch boy, then Klarion pat Julian's head.  
"There, there... It's okay." He said as Julian was still sobbing.

* * *

"Fair Maiden... I love you. And I'll always will. You were my very first love." Dennis said sweetly as he hugged Lillian. Lillian remained silent but she didn't move nor pushed Dennis away. In his arms she felt relaxed and safe, thus Lillian slowly closed her eyes drifting to sleep.

"Fair Maiden?" Dennis called then he looked and noticed that Lillian was asleep. He smiled, carrying Lillian to the couch then he placed her down and gently stroked her hair. He leaned a bit and gently kissed her.  
"I'm sorry..." Dennis whispered softly then he stood up and vanished into the shadows. Once he came out of the shadows and was in the attic, he gently touched his chest and sighed.  
 _Thank god... I was close to dying if the Fair Maiden didn't kiss me... I'm truly sorry... But I had to take a small portion of your power in order for Xian to stop hurting me..._ Dennis thought as he leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Break Up**

"Lillian...? Lillian? Lillian!" Someone called her then the girl slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry but after a few blinks she saw Randy in front of her.

"Randy...?"

"Oh, thank cheese you're okay! I thought Dennis attacked you and drained your blood again!" Randy said as he helped Lillian sit up.

"Wh-where is he?"

"Dunno. And to be honest I don't really care."

"But Randy... I need to make sure he's okay!"

"But why, Lilly? He's a bad person remember?"

"Not everyone is a bad person Randy... People can change."

"Why do you even bother defending him, Lilly?!"

"Because I know, deep down he'll be a good person!" Lillian said as she walked past Randy and started calling out Dennis's name. In the attic, Dennis heard Lillian calling for him then he came to her.  
"Fair Maiden?" He said then Lillian sighed.  
"Oh, thank goodness... I thought you were still in pain..."

"You... Were worried about me...?" Dennis asked, blushing a bit then Randy held onto Lillian glaring at Dennis.  
"He's fine, Lilly. You don't have to worry about him now." He said then Dennis gave stink eye to Randy then he gently looked at Lillian with a apologetic look.  
"I'm very sorry, Fair Maiden... But it seems I'm not quite welcome. I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait, Dennis!" Lillian begged but Dennis was already gone. Lillian then pushed Randy and glared at him.  
"Why did you do that?! I just wanted to make sure he was okay!"

"And he said he was fine! So you don't have to worry about anything!"

"Randy, why are you behaving like this?! You're never like this when Levander, or Howard, or even Julian are near me!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WON'T BE WITH THEM! I'M SCARED YOU'LL LEAVE ME FOR THAT GUY!" Randy yelled then he covered his mouth. Lillian was shocked then Randy looked down.

"That's why... You're jealous of Dennis... Aren't you...?" Lillian asked then Randy looked away, not facing his girlfriend.  
"I want him out of your house... And to never bother us again..." He said softly then Lillian shook her head.  
"No." She answered then Randy looked at her.  
"Why not?! Do you love him?!"

"No! I don't!"

"Then if you don't love him, kick him out!"

"Randy..."

"He's just gonna do something bad to me!"

"Randy..."

"To you!"

"Randy..."

"To us!"

"STOP!" Lillian shouted then Randy gasped.

"I can't take this anymore, Randy... If you can't trust your own girlfriend, then... I don't wanna be with you anymore..." Lillian said then Randy's whole world shattered.

* * *

In Paris, as the three were watching what's going on, when Lillian said she doesn't want to be with Randy, Maria spit her soda on Julian, his making running then he glared at Maria who laughed at the goth boy.

* * *

"B-but Lillian... You're my first love... My first girlfriend... I-I'm crazy about you..."

"Yeah and look where that craziness got ya..." Maria said then Klairon shushed her. Julian came back after cleaning himself up and re-applying new makeup on his face.

"I'm sorry, Randy... But I don't want a boyfriend who can't even trust his girlfriend... I'm sorry but we need some time apart..." Lillian said then Randy quivered. Tears fell then he stormed out of the mansion and slammed the door.

"Fair Maiden?!" Dennis called, coming out of the shadows.  
"I heard something slammed and I thought you got hurt... Fair Maiden...?" Dennis looked at her and saw that she was crying.

"Y-you're crying?! A-are you hurt?! W-where does it hurt?!"

"I... I just broke up with Randy..."

"O-Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... Is... Is there anything I can do for you...?"

"No... I just... I just need to be alone..." Lillian answered then Dennis nodded.  
"Understood. I hope you feel better..." He said then vanished into the shadows.

"She... Broke up with him..." Maria said.

"We should be happy right...?" Julian asked looking at Klarion.

"So why do we feel like crap then?" Klarion asked then he looked at Julian with a worried look.

"Should we...?" Julian asked then Klarion smiled then snapped his fingers. A portal opened then Lillian fell and the witch boy caught her.

"Klarion...?"

"Hello, princess." Klarion said then he placed her on the couch. When Lillian was placed down she sobbed softly, tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping down. Maria grabbed the tissue box and offered it to Lillian but the girl kept sobbing. Julian took the box then gesture Maria to leave. He kneel down and gently lifted Lillian's chin up a bit. Lillian looked at Julian then he started wiping her eyes and smiled at her.  
"We figured you could use a friend right now..." He said then Lillian hugged him and sobbed onto his chest. Julian looked at Klarion then the witch boy nodded and walked away.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Maria asked, holding Teekl then Klarion looked at her then Klarion sighed as he pulled up the screen to show Randy at Howard's house, crying.  
"For now... We just keep quiet about this situation... I'm sure Lillian doesn't want us to say anything..." The witch boy said as he looked over at Julian hugging Lillian and comforting her.

"How could she break up with me?! I mean... I was a good boyfriend wasn't I?!" Randy asked as he kept crying while his best friend Howard was holding the tissue box for the purple hair teen to grab.

"Could it be... Does she really want to get back together with her ex?!"

"So what are you gonna do about it; just let it happen? Come on, Cunningham, you are the Ninja! And the Ninja never ever gives up! So answer me this, Cunningham... Are. You. Gonna. Let. Her. GO?!"

"NEVER!" Randy shouted then he smiled confidentially.  
"Thanks, Howard!" He said then he ran making Howard sighed with relief.  
"Thank cheese! All his crying was getting on my nerves!" He said then started playing video games.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Sweet But Dangerous**

 _It was morning in Paris and as Maria and Julian were standing in front of the guest room that Lillian was sleeping in._

"Remember what Klarion said, Maria... We mustn't remind her about the... You know..."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Maria said then she knocked on the door.  
"Lilly...? Are you awake...?" She asked then she opened the door and was surprised that it was unlocked. When the door opened, Julian and Maria saw Lillian sitting in bed staring out the window.

"Is she even alive...?" Maria whispered then Julian nudged her and shushed her softly.

"Lillian...? Are you okay...?" Julian asked then Lillian turned to look at him and Maria then sighed softly.  
"I guess..." She answered softly then Maria ran and jumped on the bed, surprising the Fair Maiden.  
"Cheer up, Lil! Hey, why don't we go to this little shop where they make the best sweets?"

"You just wanna go there to gawk at that guy with the incredible strength..." Julian said as he sat on the corner edge of the bed.

"Who told you?! I mean, I dunno what you're talking about." Maria said as she kicked Julian off the bed making the goth boy fall onto the floor.

"Maria... Are you... In love?" Lillian asked, gasping then Julian stood up.

"If you tell anyone in Norrisville I will make your life a living hell... I don't care how much you feed me in the past, I swear I will make your life miserable, capiche?"

"Understood." Lillian answered sweetly then Julian pretended to zip his lip.

As the two girls were walking, Maria tugged Lillian by her sleeve and they stopped in front of a sweet's shop.

"So... Which one is your dream boat?" Lillian asked, giggling then Maria, ignoring Lillian's teasing, pointed at a young boy, a bit taller than Maria, with curly golden blond hair and one blue eye and one silver eye. He was carrying ten sacks of flour on one arm while holding three box crates in his other hand.

"HE'S STRONG!" Lillian said, shocked then Maria sighed.  
"I know. I would love to be lifted in a fancy velvet chair like a queen by those strong arms of his~!" She said then Lillian looked inside to see another young boy talking to the shorter strong boy.

"How about we go inside? And talk to them?"

"What?! No, no, no, no!"

"Why not, Mar?" Lillian asked looking at Maria.

"Last time I came here, with Klarion... The two of them spoke fluent French..."

"Ah... I see. Lucky you, when Klarion and I were dating he taught me quite an amount of languages." Lillian said, boastfully then she went into the shop along with Lillian following her.

"Ah , bienvenue!"  
 **(Ah, welcome!)**

The boy with curly light blond hair greeted then Lillian smiled and walked towards him.

"Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui?"  
 **(How can I help you today?)**

"Uh, pardonnez-moi , mais par hasard que vous parlez anglais?"  
 **(Uh, pardon me, but by any chance do you speak English?)**

Lillian asked then the boy with light blond curly hair chuckled.  
"Yes, I speak English. How can I help you?"

"Hi, umm... I'm pretty new to this shop, so what do you recommend?" Lillian asked as she looked at all the sweets that were displayed.

"Well, do you want something chocolatey or something fruity?" The boy with curly hair asked then when Maria peeked behind Lillian to look at him, he noticed Maria and smiled.  
"Hey, you're the girl who was with that guy with the devil horn hair style."

"He- -He's not my boyfriend or anything!" Maria said then the boy blinked a bit.  
"Umm... I wasn't gonna ask... But it's good to know. You seem like an interesting girl." The boy said then Maria hid behind Lillian so that no one could see her blushing a bit.

"Hey , mon frère! Avez-vous pensé à..."  
 **(Hey brother! Did you remember to...)**

A boy with sandy blond hair began then the moment he saw Lillian he jumped on the counter and did a pose.

"Bonjour , magnifique dame~!"  
 **(Hello, gorgeous lady~!)**

The young man said then the young boy pushed him off the counter making the young man land on the ground.

"Don't mind him... He always does this whenever he sees a pretty girl."  
"Oy! Charles , ne soyez pas désagréable! Ces belles dames américaines sont de nouveau ici. Soyez poli et utiliser un anglais correct , crétin!"  
 **(Oy! Charles, don't be rude! These lovely American ladies are new here. Be polite and use proper English, you moron!)**

"Ouch... Did you have to push me off the counter, Kenny...?" The young man with sandy blond hair, Charles, asked then the young boy, Kenny crossed his arms.

"Sorry, as you know... This is my brother. Well, younger brother, Charles Fournier. And I am Kenny Fournier."

"Wait, you're the older brother?! But you're so tiny!"

"Oh? And do you have a problem with small people...?" The young boy, Kenny, asked as there was an angry mark on his forehead.

"Yeah, Lillian? Do you have a problem with small people?!" Maria asked, glaring at Lillian.

"No, no, no! I love small people! It's just you took me by surprise because you look so young!" Lillian said carefully then Kenny suddenly went from angry to happy.  
"Really? Well I do take mostly from my mom." He said and smiled.

"Well, I'm Lillian and this is my friend Maria. We're pretty new in Paris, do you think you can show us around?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Did you know that here in Paris, it's known to be the City of Love?" Charles asked putting his arm around Lillian. Lillian turned to face him, smiling then she pinched the young man's hand.

"I just got out of a relationship, I'm in no mood for you to be hitting on me." Lillian said then Charles whimpered as he held his wounded hand. Maria and Kenny were chuckling softly then Kenny cleared his throat.  
"Well then, shall we? How about we treat you ladies to lunch at our family restaurant?" He asked then Maria stared at him, eyes sparkling.  
"You own a restaurant?"

"Yep. Even has the best food since we're the ones cooking it." Charles said as he locked the shop and followed his brother and the girls.

"Our family plans to pass down the restaurant to me once they retire." Kenny said then Maria looked at him and smiled.  
"You must be a pro when it comes to cooking huh?"

"Well, mom and dad taught me well. Same like how I taught Charles." Kenny said then he suddenly stopped along with Charles then both Lillian and Maria looked at the boys then looked ahead and saw a group of men dressed in suits.

"Êtes-vous le fils aîné de Fournier?"  
 **(Are you Fournier's oldest son?)**

"Peut etre que je le suis. Peut-être que je ne suis pas . Qui le demande ?"  
 **(Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Who's asking?)**

"Préparez-vous à mourir, assassin!"  
 **(Prepare to die, murderer!)**

One of the man in the suit said but Kenny gives the group of men in suits a serious cold glare.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Strangers**

"Girls, go and hide... We don't want you getting caught in this..." Kenny said as he and Charles stood next to each other.

"But why?!"

"Maria, just do it." Lillian said as she pulled Maria and they hid.

"Regardez, messieurs ... Nous ne veux cause pas de problème , alors pourquoi ne pas laisser juste et oublier à ce sujet et personne ne sera blessé ..."  
 **(Look, gentlemen... We don't wanna cause any trouble, so why don't we just leave and forget about this and no one will get hurt...)**

Kenny explained rationally then someone suddenly hit the young boy with a steel pipe knocking him to the ground.

"Kenny!" Maria shouted but Lillian covered the smaller girl's mouth so that the two of them won't be found.

"Humph , trop facile ..."  
 **(Humph, too easy...)**

One of the men in suits said then Kenny slowly stood up. The light blond curly hair boy chuckled and staggered a bit.

"Heh... Heh... Heh... Je suppose que vous les gars sont assez nouveau et que votre patron Mafia ne sait pas grand-chose à propos de moi ..."  
 **(Heh... Heh... Heh... I take it that you guys are pretty new and that your Mafia boss doesn't know much about me...)**

Kenny began then he grabbed a lamppost and yanked it out of the concrete ground. He twirled it then grinned evilly.

 _HE'S A MONSTER!_ Lillian thought her face turning pale but Maria's eyes sparkled.  
 _HE'S SO COOL!_ She thought then as Kenny twirled the lamppost with ease, Charles got into a karate stance.

"Ready, Charles?"

"Ready when you are bro!" Charles said then Kenny looked at the group of men.

"Yo , préparez-vous à faire botter le cul par un couple d'adolescents!"  
 **(Yo, prepare to get your ass kicked by a couple of teenagers!)**

Kenny shouted then as Charles charged after the men, Kenny swung the lamppost and Charles ducked while some of the men got hit. As both brothers fought, Lillian and Maria suddenly heard gunshots.

 _Someone's shooting?!_

"Now it's getting interesting!" Maria said sticking her head out and one of the men noticed her.

"Il y a une fille!"  
 **(There's a girl!)**

The man that spotted Maria shouted.

"Elle doit être avec le fils aîné ... Tuez!"  
 **(She must be with the oldest son... Kill her!)**

Another man commanded the one who spotted Maria then he held his gun up. The moment he pulled the trigger, Lillian grabbed Maria and shield her taking the shot. When both brothers heard Maria screaming they both saw Lillian on the ground, bleeding and Maria quivering in fear.

"Call 911, Charles! These fools are mine!" Kenny said then Charles ran towards the man that shot Lillian, knocked him out and kicked his gun towards his older brother. Charles pulled out his cellphone and called 911.

* * *

 _In the hospital, Maria sat in a chair hugging her legs then Julian looked at her with a worried look then at Klarion._

"It's all my fault... Lilly didn't deserve to get shot... It should've been me..."

"No." Kenny said as he and Charles entered the room the three were waiting in.

"No one is at fault... If anything, it should be those guys."

"What did you do with them?" Maria asked looking at Kenny. The light blond curly hair boy chuckled.  
"You could say they're **'swimming with the fishes'**." He said half jokingly but in actuality, both brothers tied each one of the men with a boulder and threw them into the water.

"Where's Lillian?!" Both Randy and Dennis asked as they came in. Kenny stood in front of Maria, glaring at Dennis.

"The doctors are still operating on her... She lost quite a lot of blood so there's a chance she may not make it..." Klarion said then Dennis punched the wall. Kenny picked up Maria and slowly back away going to the direction where Julian was sitting.

"How did this happen...?"

"A group of men attacked me and my brother... They spotted the girls and were about to shoot... Lillian took the bullet to save Maria." Kenny explained then Dennis glared at Maria but both Charles and Kenny blocked Dennis and gave him a serious look.

"No... She would do something like that... She's always doing things risky... However... If she dies, your life is on the line, girl." Dennis said as he gave Maria a scary look making the girl quiver. Hours passed and the doctor came out and sighed. Kenny stood up and started talking to the doctor. After thanking the doctor and he left, Kenny walked towards the group.

"Well?" Maria asked, feeling anxious then Kenny smiled gently.  
"She'll be fine. The bullet wasn't too deep but she'll need plenty of rest." He said then everyone sighed with relief.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight? Make sure she's okay..." Klarion whispered to Dennis then Dennis looked at the witch boy and he smiled.  
"I still have faith in you as long as Lillian does." He said then as everyone left, Dennis went to the room Lillian was staying in. When he went in and saw Lillian bandage and hooked to the heart rate machine he felt heart broken. Just the small image of Lillian dying; her life coming to an end brought Dennis to shed tears. As he sat in a chair he covered his face in his hands and sobbed softly.

Morning came, and the soft bright light shined on Dennis's face, he got up and stretched. Normally he didn't need sleep but after all the fear and anxiety he felt from last night, he was really exhausted. He looked over at the bed and see Lillian still resting. He walked over to her and gently held her hand.

"Oh, Li... I'm so sorry..." Dennis whispered, painfully then he suddenly heard a soft moan. He gasped and looked noticing that Lillian was waking up. When Lillian slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times then slowly turned her head and saw Dennis. He smiled, feeling so relieved that the woman he loves is alive and awake.  
"Fair Maiden... I'm so glad that you're okay..." He said then Lillian blinked a bit then smiled sweetly.  
"Thank you... But ummm... Who are you...?" She asked then Dennis's heart sank from what he heard.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Painful Memories**

"This is a joke, right?!" Dennis asked Klarion as he and the witch boy were in the hallway, a bit away from Lillian's room. They both looked at Lillian as she was gathered by everyone.

"Tell me it's not true, Klarion... Tell me she hasn't really forgotten about me and her past!" Dennis said as he grabbed Klarion's shoulders.  
"I wish I could tell you, but it's the truth... Lillian has memory loss and it seems what she has forgotten is her past; past of you, her fiance, and even who she really was."

"You can fix this right?! Can't you use your magic to get her memory back?!"

"I'm sorry, Dennis... But if either of us use our magic on Lillian, the physical damage we inflicted on her can be permanent..." Klarion said then Dennis slowly fell onto the ground.

"I'm really sorry, Dennis... But the doctors said the best thing to do is wait..."

"I almost lost her... And now that she's back, she doesn't even remember who the hell I am..."

* * *

 _"You... Th-this is a joke, right...? You don't remember who I am, Fair Maiden...?"_

 _"Is that my name...? I-I thought my name is Lillian..."_ Lillian said feeling a bit nervous.

 _"No! No, you're name is Li! Don't remember me, Li?! I was the love of your life! We loved each other like no other! People hated me and thought of me as a parasite, but you- -You out of all the people never thought of me like that! You showed me the kindness and affection that neither my family or anyone would give... I love you, Li... I love you so much..." Dennis said then tears fell._

 _"I'm really sorry, sir... I wish I could remember..."_

* * *

"For now, we'll keep Randall away from Lillian, until her memory recovers. Although... We're not sure how long it will take..." Klarion said as he looked to see Charles blocking the door as he followed Randy's movement so he doesn't try to sneak into Lillian's room.

"Why help me...? She can't remember who I am or who she was..."

"I have faith. I may not show it, but I have faith in you and her getting back together." Klarion said as he walked back into the room.

"Hey, that's not fair! You let witch boy in but not me?! What the juice, man!? I'm Lillian's boyfriend!"

"Désolé , mais vraiment je ne suis pas désolé, vous pathétique mensonge bâtard!"  
 **(Sorry, but really I ain't sorry, you pathetic lying bastard!)**

Charles said then Randy growled gripping his fists.  
"I dunno what the honk you said, but I bet it's something insulting!"

"Eh bien, vous avez obtenu ce droit. Mais je me demande... Qu'est-ce que voit-elle en vous? Je suis un million de fois mieux que vous."  
 **(Well, you got that right. But I wonder... What the hell does she see in you? I'm a million times better than you.)**

Charles said then Randy groaned loudly as he scratch his head in frustration.

"Keep your voice, down. We're in a hospital." Charles said then Randy gasped.  
"You! You speak English?!"

"Well, duh. Of course I do. Vous jamais demandé si je pouvais parler anglais."  
 **(You never asked if I could speak English.)**

Charles said, smiling then Randy glared at the French boy.  
"I hate you..."

"Et je te hais aussi bien , vous dégoûtant couché ex-petit ami . Vous ne méritez pas de parler ou de voir la belle dame après qu'elle a oublié qu'elle vidé ton cul désolé."  
 **(And I hate you as well, you disgusting lying ex-boyfriend. You don't deserve to speak or see the lovely lady after she's forgotten that she dumped your sorry ass.)**

Charles said, still smiling sweetly. As night came, Maria and Julian decided to stay and watch Lillian for the night while Dennis and the others were at the hotel penthouse. As Dennis laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, he gripped his chest and closed his eyes.

 _Li... Why can't you remember me...?_

 _"Oh... What a delicious sight..."_ A voice said then Dennis gasped as he felt his chest tighten.

 _"I love the sight of you in tears... It's quite a lovely sight to see... But what I really wanna see is the Fair Maiden dead!"_

 _No... I can't... I love her!_

 _"I know you do... But the sad truth is she doesn't even remember who you are, Dennis. She has forgotten who you are and the love that you and her both share, gives off a good reason to kill her if I do say so myself."_

 _But... I can't... I don't want to... **I won't do it!**_

"Who says it has to be you, Dennis?" The voice asked then Dennis opened his eyes. With no control of his body, Dennis held out his hands.

What are you doing...?!

 _"Remember that raven you put into the girl...? I want you to make her kill the Fair Maiden. That way... **We're both in the clear; no one would suspect a thing!** "_ The voice said then Dennis struggled to fight back but he didn't have enough power to break free.

 _"Don't even think about it, Dennis... There's no escaping. You're too weak to even fight back!"_ The voice laughed then Dennis bit his lip.

* * *

At the hospital, Maria slowly opened her eyes and it glowed. As Julian was asleep, Maria slowly made her way to Lillian's bed. As she looked at the sleepy Fair Maiden, Maria used both her hands to wrap around Lillian's neck, giving it a squeeze. Lillian moaned softly then as the pain increased, she open her eyes wide. As Lillian struggled to break free, Maria made her grip even more tighter.

 _No... Why... Why are you doing this, Maria...? I... I'm going to die..._ Lillian thought then as her vision began to become blurry, she then saw images of Dennis but he looked different.  
 _Huh...? It's... That guy... Who...?_

She then saw more images of Dennis and even herself. The two of them wore different outfits and they were holding hands and exchanging kisses to one another.  
 _"Li... I love you."_

 _Dai...ki..._

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Julian shouted as he smacked Maria with a tray knocking the small girl off Lillian.

"Sorry! Not sorry!" Julian said then he looked to see if Lillian was still alive. Suddenly Julian saw Maria slowly getting up. She glared at the goth boy then charged ready to attack but a portal opened and Klarion came out. He grabbed Maria by the throat while he slammed Dennis hard on the ground.

"I knew there was something on... Julian lock the door and get me something to put on Maria's mouth." Klarion said then Julian hurried to lock the door. He looked around to find something then he held an apple then Klarion gave him a "Really?" look.

"It was all I could find..."

"I guess it'll have to do..." Klarion said as he grabbed a scalpel then he flipped Maria onto her stomach. He pushed her shirt up then saw the raven creature trying to come out of Maria's back.

"Eww! That's disgusting! What is that?!"

"It's a raven that Dennis summoned and had it sunk into Maria... It's objective was to spy on us, but having him use the creature to make Maria try to kill Lillian is going too far. Hold still, Maria... This is gonna hurt like a bitch..." Klarion said as he stuck the scalpel into Maria, making the small girl scream in agony. Julian stuck the apple in her mouth and held it in there to muffle her screams.  
"We're really sorry, Maria but we have to get that creature out of you." Julian said then after a couple of seconds, Klarion finally got the raven creature out of her and killed it.

"There..." Klarion said then Maria whimpered softly then the witch boy grabbed her and held onto her. He placed his hand on the open wound and softly chanted a spell, slowly healing Maria.

"You did a good job, Maria. You were really brave." Klarion said as he gave Maria a kiss on the forehead.

"Dennis? Dennis?!" Lillian called as she gently shook Dennis. The young man groan then slowly opened his eyes. Lillian sighed with relief then Dennis blinked.  
"Fair... Maiden...?"

"I'm here, Daiki..." Lillian whispered then Dennis sat up and looked at her with shocked.  
"You... Do you know who I am...?"

"Of course... You're my... My first boyfriend." Lillian answered then Dennis grabbed her and did a twirl hug laughing happily.

"I'm so happy and relieved Fair Maiden!" Dennis said then he gave Lillian a kiss. Klarion covered Maria's eyes as he and Julian watched the two kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Pages and Revenge**

 _After Lillian was finally okay to leave the hospital, she told Dennis that she wanted to stay in Paris a little longer to do some thinking._

"Okay... I'll be waiting for you, Fair Maiden." Dennis said as he gave Lillian a kiss on the cheek. As Klarion sent Dennis back home, the witch boy sighed sliding down onto the couch.  
"I'm exhausted..." He shouted then Lillian giggled.  
"Nice to see your full of life."

"Hey, you didn't know what happened..." Klarion said then Lillian looked at him with concern.  
"I know Maria didn't mean to kill me... Something was controlling her, right...?" She asked then the witch boy looked at her.  
"Would you like to know?"

"You'll tell me?"

"Of course. You are my ex-girlfriend..." Klarion answered as he sat up then Lillian sat down next to him.

"Yes, something did control Maria... It was a raven that I had to cut out of her and kill. That creature was summoned by your ex Dennis... However... When I saw Dennis trying to control the raven he summoned, it looked like he was struggling; he didn't want to do something like that."

"What are you saying...?" Lillian asked then Teekl jumped on Klarion's lap and he pet her.

"Something or someone is controlling Dennis and wants you dead... Normally Dennis wouldn't be so controlled by something or someone this easily, but because he's at a weak stage, he can't help but remain as far away from you as possible."

"Wait... So... That day when he was in pain and agony?"

"Something or someone made Dennis suffer that way."

"What can I do...? Surely there is something I can do, right?"

"If Dennis has the remaining 995 pages of the book, he'll be restored to his normal self." Klarion explained then Lillian stood up.  
"I'm gonna go look for them! It'll be a long journey, but if I don't make it back, tell Maria I love her!" Lillian said ready to leave but Klarion used his magic to bring her back.  
"That won't be necessary, princess. I have the remaining pages here." The witch boy said as he held a thick book. Lillian stared at the book then looked at Klarion.  
"Can I... Have it...?"

"You may." He answered then Lillian looked at him with a shocked expression.  
"That's it? You're just gonna give it to me?"

"Sure. But let me ask you this; do you think Dennis is worthy to obtain such power? Remember, once he has obtain the power of the pages it'll be just like how you and your fiance fought him..." Klarion said then Lillian looked down.

* * *

"I'm so glad you came to forgive me, Maria..." Julian said nervously then Maria ignored him as the goth boy and small girl were walking. The quiet walk was making Julian even more nervous that he started to have cold sweat.  
"Hey, Maria...? How about we both have lunch together? My treat." Julian suggested then Maria smiled evilly.  
"Sure, Julian... That sounds like a _lovely_ idea." Maria said then someone knocked Julian out. When Julian came to, he felt his arms and legs tied together and behind him. He was in a dark cramped space, then suddenly light came in and Julian wasn't feeling so cramped. When his vision became clear, he wanted to scream but his mouth was muffled by an apple. Maria was sitting in front of Julian as he was in his underwear on a silver tray ready to be served. Kenny and Charles laughed as the two of them were covered in blood holding sharp knives making the goth boy scream even louder but his mouth was muffled. Maria jumped on the table and walked towards Julian, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up to face her.  
"An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth... Now you know, right...? That if you hit me or mess with me, I'll get my revenge..." She said then Julian nodded, already in tears. Maria grinned then snapped her fingers.  
"Okay, boys. Untie him and give him his clothes back." She said then Charles cut the ropes and Kenny handed Julian his clothes back to the sobbing scared goth boy.

* * *

"I trust Dennis, Klarion... I know he has changed." Lillian said then Klarion sighed and gave the Fair Maiden the book.  
"Promise me this; that you'll be careful."

"I will." Lillian answered then she hugged the witch boy.

* * *

 _Back at Norrisville, Dennis glanced at the calendar while he was feeding Sparky._

 _In a few days... It'll be Li's and my anniversary when we first became girlfriend and boyfriend... I wonder... If I should get her a gift?_ Dennis thought then he began to think what type of gift he should get Lillian would love.  
 _I always wanted to get matching rings... But is that too cheesy...? Maybe a necklace or earrings..._ He thought then when he looked through one of Lillian's magazine he stopped in front of two rings with a thorn design on them.

"Hmmm... I think... I might be able to make these for her." He said then smiled. Sparky made a huff noise then Dennis pet the white tiger.  
"Don't tell your master that I was looking through her stuff." Dennis said then he went out the door to go and get things leaving the white tiger to eat his meal peacefully.

* * *

 _At Randy's house, Randy was in the Ninja Nomicon, training really hard._

"I won't loose... I _can't_ loose...!" He said as he threw multiple kunai knives at stunt dummies with pictures of Dennis on them.  
"I will not loose to a guy like him! I know he's the same horrible man that'll betray _my Lillian...!_ " Randy said as he threw bombs at all the stunt dummies, destroying them then the purple hair teen panted softly then cracked his knuckles.  
"Just you wait Dennis... I'm gonna crush you like the little parasite bug you are...!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A Gift of Surprises**

 _After a few days, Lillian asked Klarion if he could send her back to Norrisville. She held the book with the remaining 995 pages then sighed softly._

"Remember what I told you..." Klarion said then Lillian nodded.  
"I know and I'll be careful." Lillian said then Julian hugged the Fair Maiden tears pouring down.  
"Don't leave me alone...!" Julian whispered then Lillian blinked.  
"Julian, why don't you just come home with me?"

"Because he promised to spend his summer vacation with me." Maria answered as she ate some snacks that Kenny was feeding her. Julian grabbed Lillian's shoulders and brought her close.  
"That girl is gonna murder me, Lillian...! Please stay here!"

"Julian you're overreacting. Maria is so harmless." Lillian said then when Julian turned to look at Maria, the small girl pulled out a plastic knife making the goth boy yelp.

"What? I was about to put some jam on the scones Kenny made." Maria said as she cut the scone in half then smeared some strawberry jam on the scone and ate it. Lillian looked at Julian then pat his head.  
"There, there. You'll be fine, Julian." Lillian said then Klarion opened the portal and Lillian went through it.

* * *

 _Back in Norrisville, Dennis sighed as he finally finished working on a gift for Lillian._

 _Today's the day..._ He thought as he held a ring with a thorn design and purple jewels to make a rose in the middle.

"It took me a while to make since I had to find alexandrite stones but it was worth it..." Dennis sighed as he put Lillian's ring in a ring box then closed it. Sparky looked at Dennis then he pet the white tiger's head.  
"I hope she likes it." He said then a portal opened and Lillian came out and landed on the couch.

"Fair Maiden! Welcome home!" Dennis greeted then Lillian sat up and smiled.  
"Thank you. Ummm... I have something to give to you, Dennis."

"R-Really? S-So do I..." Dennis said blushing a bit.  
"How about you go first...?" He asked politely then Lillian blushed a bit.  
"Okay... Ummm... Here you go." She said as she presented the book Klarion gave her. Dennis gasped softly and then slowly took the book from her.  
"F-Fair Maiden... Are you sure you want to give this to me...?" Dennis asked then Lillian nodded blushing a bit.

"Th-Thank you Fair Maiden!" Dennis said then he burned the book and began to absorb it. He sighed then Lillian looked at him.  
"H-How do you feel...?"

"I feel... Great. Powerful in fact." Dennis answered then he smiled and gently stroked Lillian's cheek.  
"Fair Maiden, thank you. I am most grateful." He said then Lillian blushed looking away a bit.

"Now for your gift." Dennis said as he twirled his finger. Suddenly little tiny fluffy bats flew towards Lillian and the Fair Maiden giggled as the little bats flew around her then she felt something land on her lap. When Dennis whistled all the bats flew and landed on Sparky making the white tiger lie down. Lillian opened the ring box and gasped softly.  
"Dennis... This is... I don't know what to say... Thank you Dennis." Lillian said then Dennis took the ring out of the case then held out his hand.  
"Let me do the honors of putting this on your finger." He said then Lillian blushed. She held out her right hand then Dennis gently grabbed it and placed the ring on her right wedding ring finger.

"There... A perfect fit." Dennis said then Lillian gazed at the ring then noticed Dennis was wearing a ring that has the same design as her ring.  
"Dennis... Did you...?"

"I did." Dennis answered then Lillian blushed. She wrapped her arms around her ex boyfriend hugging him then Dennis smiled hugging her back and nuzzling in the small gap of her shoulder and neck.

"I love you, Li... So much..."

"Oh, Daiki. You're so sweet."

"Do you love me, Fair Maiden...?" Dennis asked then Lillian looked at him. He gazed at her but Lillian looked away. Dennis gently grabbed her chin and made her turn to face him.  
"Please look at me... And give me an honest answer..." He whispered then Lillian blushed.  
"I... I don't know, Dennis... I mean... You've changed quite a lot."

"All for you, Fair Maiden."

"Y-yes... But I just... I'm not ready to be in a relationship... Not yet anyway..." Lillian said then Dennis sighed softly. He kissed her forehead then rest his forehead against hers looking down at her.  
"Okay... I'll wait for you, Fair Maiden." He said then when he pulled away Lillian looked at him.  
"Den- -!"

"DENNIS!" Someone shouted then Lillian froze but Dennis turned in the direction he heard the voice. He created a small bubble and as he held it, the Ninja appeared in it.

 _RANDY?!_ Lillian thought then she looked at Dennis.

"The Ninja...? He's... He's alive?!" Dennis growled as he crushed the bubble then he stood up but Lillian stood up as well and tried to block Dennis.  
"Dennis what are you gonna do?!"

"Step aside, Fair Maiden... This is between me and him..." Dennis said but Lillian pushed him back a bit.  
"No! I can't let you fight the Ninja, Dennis! What will you gain if you battle with him?"

"The relief I wanted 500 years ago. Fair Maiden he stole you away from me! I loved you, not anyone else could compare to the kindness and affection you've given me 500 years ago!"

"But that was 500 years ago; when my parents were still alive and wanted me to be the good girl and marry someone they were proud of!"

"What is your point, Fair Maiden?! Because it sounds like you are defending him..."

"What matters is... You and I are here; both of our families are gone... And there's no one tell us what to do... Who we can marry and all..." Lillian said then Dennis shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, Fair Maiden... But that's not a good enough answer. As long as the Ninja's still alive, I won't feel relived at all!" He said then he moved to the side but Lillian tried to grab him but Dennis trapped her in a bubble.

"I'm sorry, my love... But the Ninja must die!" Dennis said as he walked out leaving Lillian alone and struggling to break free.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Choose Me**

 _Lillian sobbed softly, trapped in the bubble Dennis created until suddenly she fell but someone caught her._

"Klarion?!"

"Lillian are you alright?!"

"Julian?! You're here too?!" Lillian asked then Klarion put her down. The three suddenly felt the ground shaking then Lillian gasped.  
"What's happening...?" She asked then as Julian ran to the window to see, Klarion looked at Lillian.  
"I didn't want to say anything... But after the break up, your ninja boyfriend Randall trained hard... All the anger and rage that he's been storing, is the purpose that's giving him this incredible amount of strength..."

"Uh, guys... You might want to see this..." Julian said then as Klarion and Lillian went towards the window and the sky became dark and they saw many colored flashes softly lighting up the dark clouds.

"You know... If Maira was here she'd say something that involves disco."

"Klarion, now's not the time to joke around. People are in danger!"

"Right... Julian, come. We're gonna gather the people and have them stay at the high school. Lillian, you should- -Where did she go?!"

"Oh, she ran out..." Julian answered then Klarion slapped his forehead.

* * *

 _Lillian ran to find both Randy and Dennis until she felt something climb onto her shoulder._

"Master are you crazy?! If you find them, you could die!" Jokey said then Lillian stopped to catch her breath.  
"But I... It's my fault that the two of them are like this... They're both fighting over me, Jokey... I have to stop this fight."

"With all do honesty, master... But that is a foolish idea! You're going to risk your life and for who?!" Jokey asked then Lillian looked down. She then began to remember both how happy Randy and Dennis were when they were with her.

"People are in danger, Jokey... And if you're not gonna help me then stand aside. I'm going to put a stop to this fight whether you like it or not!" Lillian yelled then Jokey remained quiet. He looked down then looked back up at his master.  
"You stubborn woman... Very well. I'll help you."

"Really?" Lillian asked then Jokey nodded.  
"You are my master, and as your weapon, it's my sworn duty to keep you safe." He said then Lillian smiled.  
"Thank you. Let's go!" She said then she continued running.

* * *

 _At Norrisville High School, as everyone was there, Julian looked at Klarion and nodded. The witch boy chanted a spell then created a huge force field to protect the school from incoming attacks._

"There... And you're sure everyone is here, correct?"

"Yes... I... I think so..." Julian said as he recounted the people then Klarion slapped his forehead.

"OH! Lillian's not here, Klarion!" Julian said then Klarion created a small screen and located Lillian.

"That little sneak! She's gonna risk her life trying to stop those two!" Klarion said then Julian gasped. Suddenly, Klarion opened a portal and Lillian suddenly fell in it. When she came out she landed on Julian.

"Sorry, Julian!" Lillian apologized as she stood up. Julian stood up as well then he cracked his back and groaned softly.

"Klarion what the hell?! I was close to finding Dennis and the Ninja!"

"I'm sorry, Lillian... But I had to pull you in here; it's dangerous to even try to stop those two! If you went out there and tried to stop them, they'd tear you to pieces!" Klarion said then Lillian glared at him.  
"If somebody doesn't do anything all these people that you're protecting in this force field will die. Let me out so I can stop them!" Lillian said but Klarion shook his head. Lillian growled then she gasped when she saw meteorites falling and hitting the force field. As everyone screamed, only a few of the meteorites broke the force field and almost hit the people if Lillian didn't break them.

"You see?! This is why I have to stop this fight!" Lillian said then Klarion looked at her.

"Just let her go, Klarion..." Julian said as he walked towards Lillian. He gently pat her shoulder then she looked at the goth boy.  
"I know she can stop this fight. I believe in her." Julian said then Klarion sighed as he stood up.  
"...Very well... But... I'm not strong enough to create another force field that's strong to hold those attacks... I'll need some help." The witch boy said then he glanced at Julian making the goth boy freeze in his position.

"Julian..."

"Y-Yes?!" Julian answered then Klarion walked towards him and stood in front of him. He hold Julian by the shoulders making the goth boy blushed a bit.  
"Do you trust me...?" Klarion whispered then Julian's eyes went wide with shock.  
"I do..." The goth boy answered then Klarion looked at him with sad eyes.  
"Do forgive me..." He said then he stabbed Julian in the chest and struggled to pull. Julian screamed then when Klarion finally stopped pulling he pulled out Julius, Julian's evil self.

"JULIUS?!" Lillian called then the white goth growled as he glared at Klarion.  
"You! How dare you summon me!"

"Look, I know we had our rough hateful streaks, but I need your help."

"HA! And give me one good reason why I should help yyyyyyyyyooooooooou... MY QUEEN!" Julius squealed as he ran and hugged Lillian trying to kiss her but she kept pushing his face away from touching hers.

 _Oh right... Forgot this fool's got the hots for Lillian..._ Klarion thought as he checked if Julian was okay.

"Get off, Julius!"

"My queen there's no need to be shy!"

"I'm not being shy! I have to save people from getting hurt!"

"Oh?" Julius said as he looked around then he final realized what was going on.  
"What the juice happened here? Did the Sorcerer got out?" He asked then Klarion, Julian, and Lillian groaned at Julius's stupidity.

"Julius, can you just help Klarion and create a force field stronger to hold off any attacks that come flying down?"

"Fine. I'll help him." Julius answered then Lillian sighed with relief.  
"If you give me a kiss!" Julius said then Lillian groaned.

"Fine, I'll kiss you but you better help Klarion."

"Yes, my queen." Julius happily as he waved his hand along with Klarion then they created a new force field, but while the two were busy, Lillian snuck out and ran to go find Dennis and Randy.

"There! Now to claim my kiss!"

"Oh, Lillian already left..." Julian said then Julius growled then screamed so loud that it could be heard in a distance.

"Did you hear that...?" Jokey said then Lillian pushed him back into her shirt as she ran.

* * *

 _In the far distance of the city, Dennis was dodging the Ninja's attack. He chuckled merging into the shadows then the Ninja growled._

"Oh no you don't! Flash bomb!" The Ninja yelled as he threw a ball high up into the air then it suddenly exploded shining a very bright light. Dennis groaned as all the shadows were gone then the Ninja threw his sickle and the chain wrapped around the young man. He slammed down onto Dennis and glared at him yanking the chain, making it tight for Dennis.

"How could you take her away from me?! She was my first love! My very first girlfriend and you just come waltzing in and steal her away from me!" The Ninja said then Dennis groaned but still glared at the Ninja.  
"What... About... YOU!?" He shouted as he headbutt into the Ninja knocking him off then Dennis broke the chain and panted softly.  
"You... You stole her from me first... You...! YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED HER! AND YET YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND DECIDED TO MARRY HER!" Dennis screamed as he charged at the Ninja and punched him multiple times across the face.

"EVERYONE LOVED YOU! MOTHER! FATHER! EVEN OUR YOUNGER BROTHERS! YOU WERE THE PERFECT CHILD TO THEM! And me... Nobody loved me when you told them what happened... Except her... She loved me despite my faults...! And you... You went ahead and decided to marry her! CHIROU!" Dennis shouted then as he was ready to throw the last punch, the Ninja grabbed his fist then glared at him.

"You're pathetic..." The Ninja said then he kicked Dennis, sending him flying. He slowly walked towards Dennis then stopped when Dennis slowly stood up. He chuckled then glared at the Ninja.

"Impressive that you still have the strength to hit me... But no more. Let's finish this!"

"Fine by me!" The Ninja yelled then both boys were glowing. Lillian finally spotted the two boys then gasped softly.

"Oh my god... They're gonna use the Dragon Fist..."

"Jokey, can you create a shield to hold off that attack...?" Lillian asked then Jokey gulped but nodded.  
"Yeah. I think I can..."

"Jokey! Transform!" Lillian yelled then as Jokey turned into a shield she ran straight towards the boys as they both fired their attack. As Lillian got in the middle, both Dragon fist attacks hit the shield and were sent flying into a distance.

"Lillian?!" The Ninja called, shocked.

"Fair Maiden?!" Dennis said, surprised.

"Both of you- -! This has to stop! I can't see you like this... Fighting against one another... Fighting over me... I just can't take it!"

"Then choose, Fair Maiden..." Dennis said then Lillian turned to look at him.  
"Choose between me or him Fair Maiden. That'll settle this little foolish fight."

"I agree... Choose me Lillian... You know we were meant to be together!" The Ninja said as he held out his hand then Lillian turned to look at him.

"No, Fair Maiden! Choose me! You know deep down you still love me! We are perfect for each other! I could never love anyone else but you, Fair Maiden!" Dennis said then Lillian turned to look at him.

"No, Lillian! What if he's lying?! What if he's just sweet talking you and the moment you let your guard down he betrays you again?! Think about it!"

"Shut up! Fair Maiden, you know that I love you! What I did that one time- -I was stupid! I wanted power because I was so weak... But you... Fair Maiden you made me realize that the world isn't so bad... Because... Because you're here; alive and beside me..."

"LIES!" The Ninja shouted then Lillian turned to look at him.  
"Lillian choose me!" He said.

"No! Choose me!" Dennis said then Lillian looked at the both of them then softly bit her lip.  
"I... I choose..."

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! So "Choose Me" is finally coming to an end! Awww, I know that it sucks. But here's the catch; I am not doing the voting thing like I did back in "Bad Luck Little Girl", no. I decided to type two different endings for each boy: Randy/The Ninja and Dennis. So look forward to that!**


	27. Dennis Ending

**Chapter 27 (Dennis Chapter): Our Past Will Become Our Future**

"I'm sorry, Ninja... But I choose Dennis..." Lillian said as she turned and ran towards Dennis. He hugged her and smiled happily giving her many soft kisses on her cheeks.

"My Fair Maiden... My love..." Dennis said happily then Lillian nuzzles onto his chest. Suddenly the two heard the Ninja screaming and when they both looked the Ninja held the Ninja Nomicon and glared at the happy couple.  
"If I can't have you... THEN NO ONE CAN! Watashi wa umi no mottomo fukai mottomo kurai fuka-sa kara anata o yobi umi no ā idaina ikimono! Watashi o kiku!"  
 **(Oh great creature of the sea I call upon you from the deepest darkest depths of the ocean! Hear me!)**

The Ninja held out his hand in the air.  
"COME FORTH, REAPER LEVIATHAN!" He shouted then ground shook and Lillian gasped but Dennis held onto her. A huge colossal creature with four caudal fins emerged out of the ground and roared.

"Run, Fair Maiden!"

"But Dennis- -!"

"Please! I can't risk putting your life in danger!" Dennis said as he quickly grabbed Lillian then kissed her. When he pulled away Lillian looked at him with a sad worried look then she ran to safety.

"You deserved this! You took her away from me! Now you're gonna pay, you parasite!" The Ninja yelled as the Reaper Leviathan roared then Dennis whistled and a bunch of shadows came towards him creating lions, tigers, and wolves.

 _I know I don't have enough energy to summon something that big to defeat the Reaper Leviathan... But I have to do something... I can't risk loosing my love!_ Dennis thought then he yelled charged and all of his shadow creatures ran towards the Ninja and the Reaper Leviathan. Minutes later, all the shadow creatures were devoured by the Reaper Leviathan and Dennis was on the ground quivering to get up. The Ninja laughed then pointed his sword at Dennis.  
"Die, Dennis... When this attack hits you, you won't be able to regenerate..." He said as the Ninja's sword started glowing. Lillian gasped and the moment the Ninja was about to slash Dennis, she ran and grabbed Dennis into a hug making the Ninja slice her back. Lillian screamed in agony making the Ninja realized that he sliced the girl he loved.

"N-No... Wh-what have I done...?"

"Fair Maiden...? Fair Maiden?!" Dennis yelled as he looked at his lover struggling to try and speak but all she could do was just cough up blood making Dennis on the edge of tears.  
"No... No, I can fix you, Fair Maiden! I can heal you! Just- -! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me!" Dennis begged tears in his eyes then Lillian smiled sadly then her eyes slowly closed and Dennis's heart sank. Gently putting Lillian on the ground Dennis grit his teeth then glared at the Ninja.  
"You...! What kind of a ninja are you?! YOU KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVED- -THE WOMAN YOU LOVED AS WELL! YOU'RE A MURDERER!" Dennis shouted then his body glowed.  
"Watashi wa watashi no koibito no shi ni taisuru fukushū no tame ni anata ni yobimasu! Detekuru to machigatte okonawa re, mujitsu no hito o satsugai shita hīrō o basshimasu!"  
 **(I call upon you for vengeance against my lover's death! Come forth and punish the hero who has done wrong and murdered an innocent person!)**

Dennis yelled then a dragon came down from the sky and roared.

"Sky Dragon... Kill the Reaper Leviathan!" Dennis said then the dragon that came out of the sky flew and bit into the Reaper Leviathan. As both serpent monsters attacked one another, Dennis charged at the Ninja and tackled him down. He grabbed the Ninja's neck and gripped it, chocking him.  
"You took away the love of my life... Now I'm gonna end your life... As for me... I'll say to all the future people of this place that Norrisville's Ninja was no hero; he was a murderer jealous because the woman he loved couldn't return his feelings back!" Dennis said as the Ninja gasped for air struggling to break free.

"Dai...ki..." A soft voice said and Dennis heard it, making him freeze in shocked. He turned around and saw Lillian struggling to get up. Dennis immediately released the Ninja's neck and ran to hug his beloved Fair Maiden.  
"LI!" He shouted then sobbed as he held onto her tightly.

"I don't understand... How is she alive...?" The Ninja asked then someone yanked his mask off then the Ninja turned back into Randy.

"Before she left, I cast a spell on her. A spell for her to heal any wounds inflicted on her body." Klarion said then as Randy looked at the witch boy, Klarion slapped Randy across the face.  
"You are a fool! You let your jealousy get the best of you that the moment you killed Lillian it made you realize the truth..." Klarion said then Randy held his sore cheek then the witch boy looked at Dennis and Lillian as the two of them were hugging relief they were alive.

"You know... When you and Lillian were together, Julian and I were a bunch of bitter childish fools. But now... We were able to move on for the sake of her happiness. Now, my question to you, Randall is... Will you be able to let go for the sake of her happiness...?" Klarion asked then Randy looked at the happy couple. He closed his eyes as tears fell then sobbed.  
"I'm so stupid... I was so sucked into my jealousy to even think about her own feelings... I don't even deserve her kindness..." Randy cried then he heard footsteps then it stopped and he slowly raised his head and saw Lillian. She held out her hand and smiled sweetly at the purple hair teen. Randy wanted to cry but Lillian took his hand and helped him up. She hugged Randy then the purple hair teen sobbed hugging Lillian back.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Lillian!" Randy apologized as he kept crying but Lillian kept hugging Randy patting his back.  
"It's okay." She said comforting the crying teen. Dennis looked at Klarion then looked down but he glanced at the witch boy.  
"Thank you..." He said then Klarion looked at Dennis.

"If it wasn't for your spell, Lillian wouldn't be alive... And I would've killed someone... So, thank you..."

"Well, I had hopes... That she was gonna choose you." Klarion said as he walked past Dennis.

After cleaning up and fixing Norrisville, Klarion erased everyone's memory making them all think it was nothing but a dream. As Julius was trying to kiss Lillian, Klarion grabbed the white hair goth and merged him back into Julian. As for Lillian and Randy, the two remained friends though Randy still has feelings for her but he's fine being friends with her and seeing her happy. Besides, there's someone waiting for to date this silly shoob Ninja.


	28. Randy Ending

**Chapter 28 (Randy Chapter): Moving On and Letting Go**

"Dennis I'm sorry... Even though you were my first boyfriend... I can't date you... Thus I choose the Ninja..." Lillian said as she walked towards the Ninja and he held onto Lillian sighing with relief.  
"Thank you..." He whispered then the two heard Dennis screaming. They both turned and saw Dennis's body glowing a very dark aura.

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS FAIR MAIDEN!" Dennis yelled then he summoned many shadow creatures taking form of lions, tigers, and even wolves. The Ninja jumped in front of her and pulled out his sword.

"Ninja!"

"Don't worry, Lillian... I'll protect you." The Ninja said then Dennis floated in the air and glared at the Ninja and Lillian.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" He yelled then the shadow creatures attacked the Ninja but he sliced each creature making them disappear one by one.

"Master!" Jokey called then Lillian gasped as a wolf was about to attack her but the rabbit doll turned into a lance then Lillian stabbed it through the wolf's mouth making it vanish. Suddenly Dennis landed in front of her and he walked towards her.  
"I'm giving you one last chance, Fair Maiden... Choose me or this pathetic planet and all its people will die!"

"Never!" Lillian yelled then Dennis growled and a huge shadow hand grabbed her making her drop her weapon and she was brought close to her ex.

"Why can't you understand how much I love you?! There's no other woman that could love me or show me the affection and kindness you've shown and given me... Why won't you choose me, Fair Maiden?! If it were me I would love you endlessly! I would shower you with anything your heart's desire... I'll even protect you... All you have to do is choose me..." Dennis said as he came close ready to kiss Lillian but the two suddenly heard the Ninja yell.

"Lillian don't listen to him! He's lying! He's just gonna use you to destroy the world!" The Ninja said then Dennis snapped his fingers an a wolf attacked the Ninja.

"Don't listen to him, Fair Maiden... I would never do such a thing... I'll promise you all sorts; gifts, love, whatever you want... Just... Be mine..." Dennis whispered then he suddenly heard the wolf yelp. Dennis turned and saw Klarion defeated the wolf and helped the Ninja up.  
"He's lying, Lillian! He's planning to drain you and use the power to destroy the world!" The witch boy said then Dennis growled. He grabbed Lillian and brought her face close to his.  
"They're the ones lying Li! I love you... With all my heart... Kiss me..." Dennis said as he came closer to Lillian ready to kiss her but she growled and punched him across the face making him loose his balance as he held his cheek.  
"L-Li?!"

"I no longer go by that name... My name is Lillian!"

"Fair Maiden!" Klarion called as he tossed a book at Lillian and she caught it. She glared at Dennis then gently pressed her hand against the book.  
"Cóng tiāntáng dào rénjiān, wǒ zhàohuàn nǐ de lìliàng shǐ gōnglǐ zhège diūle hún..."  
 **(From heaven to earth, I summon your power to bring forth judgement on this lost soul...)**

Lillian said softly then she opened the book and a huge gust of wind pulled Dennis towards the book.

"Wh-what are you, Fair Maiden?!"

"Return from whence you came from, Daiki!" Lillian said then as Dennis struggled trying to not get sucked back into the book, but Klarion appeared in front of him, standing firmly onto the ground. He grinned at Dennis then used a spell to tear Dennis's soul out of the body.

"Farwell, Daiki Norrisu." The witch boy said with a grin then Dennis's body burned and his soul was sucked into the book. Lillian closed the book then tossed it to Klarion and he snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around the book. The witch boy opened a portal and tossed the book in it and the portal closed.

"Where did that portal lead to?" The Ninja asked as he removed his mask and Randy held onto Lillian who leaned against her boyfriend's chest.

"I sent it to the bottom of the ocean... With that location, he won't be able to reach anyone with his magic and no one will be able to find him." Klarion said then Lillian sighed but Randy pressed his forehead against the Fair Maiden's forehead.  
"Hey... You did the right thing." He said as he kissed Lillian. Suddenly the moment was ruined when Klarion cleared his throat.  
"Ummm... I'd like to apologize to you both... I thought by finding you a better boyfriend would bring you true happiness, Lillian... But I was wrong... I should've been like Julian and accept that you are happy no matter who you date or love." Klarion said then Lillian stood up and Randy looked at her.

"Klarion..." Lillian began then when the witch boy looked at her, Lillian punched Klarion knocking him down. She grabbed Klarion by the shirt and held him up.  
"That's for being a dumbass!" She said then Klarion closed his eyes ready for another hit. Instead he felt something soft and warm pressed against his cheek. When he opened his eyes Klarion saw Lillian pulled her head back and smiled.  
"That's for realizing your mistake all on your own." She said then Klarion gently touched his cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Julius screamed as he attacked Klarion but Julian comes in and tries to pull his evil self off the witch boy. When Julian finally got Julius off Klarion, the witch boy groaned then he grabbed both Julian and Julius's head and bashed them together making Julian fuse back into one.

"Ouch...! Couldn't you do something a little more gentler than bashing our heads together?"

"Sorry, but your evil half was getting on my nerves..." Klarion said then he waved his hand and all the destruction that ruined the city was restored back to normal. Everyone thought yesterday was nothing but a bad dream, but Lillian, Randy, Klarion, Julian, and Maria all knew that it wasn't a dream and Lillian was grateful that Klarion used his magic to make everyone believe it was all a vague dream. As Lillian was on the balcony sitting down in a chair with a soft kimono jacket wrapped around her.

"Hey..." Randy said then Lillian turned to look at him.  
"You okay, babe...?" He asked as he picked up Lillian then placed her on his lap as he sat in the chair.

"Yeah... I'm okay..."

"Still thinking about Dennis...?"

"...I really thought... He changed... But I guess I was so gullible to even see past the fact that he's still the same bitter salty guy he is..." Lillian said then Randy kissed her forehead.  
"What matters is he's gone. He's not gonna hurt anyone anymore, Lilly. And... He won't hurt you; the most precious girl in the world." Randy said then Lillian blushes and rest her head on his chest.

"I may not have dated you the longest like Dennis has... But I hope... That we can create new memories together, Lillian..." Randy said then Lillian smiled and nodded.  
"Yes... I'd like that, Randy." She answered then Randy kissed her.


	29. Halloween Story 1

**Hi everyone! It's Roselia here! So I decided to add some bonus chapters to this fanfic, and with September almost ending and we are entering October, I figured why not I make a Halloween bonus stories? Now my darling friend stressed-lizard told me a few ideas from her old Halloween story so I figured I'd honor those ideas of hers and even put in her darling mischievous OC Maria. So with all that being said, enjoy these bonus stories!**

 **Halloween Chapter 1: Candy Hunting**

"Almost done..." Lillian carefully said to herself then a portal suddenly opened above and a tall young man with tan skin fell and crashed on the kitchen counter.

"Dennis?! Are you okay?!" Lillian asked as she looked at her boyfriend with concern.

"I'm okay, my love..." Dennis answered rubbing his back.

"That's good to hear. Now get off!" Lillian demanded as she pushed Dennis off the kitchen counter and he fell on the floor. He then stood up and looked at his beloved Fair Maiden.

"Lillian?!"

"Sorry, honey... But you crushed almost all of the chocolates I need to make the treats." Lillian said nervously as Dennis pinned her in the corner.

"I honestly don't understand why you need this sugary substance..."

"Dennis, it's for the treats I'm making for the trick-or-treaters."

"'Trick-or-treaters'...?" Dennis repeated the word with confusion.  
"What is that?"

"Oh that's right. You don't know what Halloween is."

"What is this 'Halloween' you speak of, my love? Is it some sort of ritual those awful people in school taught you?!" Dennis said as he was about to grab his weapon but Lillian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back to face her.  
"No, no, no, honey. Halloween is a holiday where people dress up and they go to peoples' houses and get candy."

"Why go around begging for candy when you can buy it?" Dennis asked then Lillian rolled her eyes as she went back to finishing making the treats.  
"Because, my darling Daiki, why spend money when you can get candy for free?" Lillian asked as she set a tray of rice krispy treats that were covered in chocolate.

"What did you make, Lillian?" Dennis asked resting his chin on his girlfriend's head.

"I made rice krispy treats for the trick-or-treaters to come and take. You got the stuff I asked you to get right?"

"The little tiny transparent wrappers and ribbon? Yes I did." Dennis answered then Lillian grabbed his face and kissed him.

"OH MY GOSH! Get a room you two!" Howard said then Lillian blushed looking away while Dennis scoffed glaring at Howard.  
"How about you don't just come into our house uninvited?"

"Oh! Are those rice krispy treats?!" Howard asked, ignoring Dennis, as he was about to grab one, when Lillian hit Howard's hand with a wooden spoon.  
"THOSE ARE NOT FOR YOU!" She shouted angrily, scaring both the red hair teen and Dennis.

"Besides, I have something else made after our event we're gonna be doing." Lillian said as she started wrapping the treats making them look cute then putting them all in a big bowl with a sign that says "Take one".

"So what's this 'event' thing you were talking about?" Howard asked then Lillian set the bowl of treats on the side and smiled.  
"Maria came up with this event and I just couldn't help myself so I approved it. But we will have to wait till everyone comes, so you two need to change into your costumes." Lillian said then as Dennis followed her, Howard was about to grab one of the treats until Lillian threw a book and it hit Howard's hand making the red hair groaned.

* * *

 _An hour later, Howard, Dennis, and Lillian were all dressed up._

"How do I look?" Lillian asked as she was dressed up as a witch. Dennis came over to her and hugged her.  
"You look beautiful, my darling. So beautiful I'm actually thinking you're trying to seduce me..." He said then as he gave Lillian a kiss, Howard made gagging noises. Suddenly the three heard the doorbell ring then Lillian went to the door and opened it.

"Hello~!" She greeted as the remaining group were here.

"There you are, Maria! I can't believe you! Do you know how much suffering I had to endure seeing those two make kissy faces to each other?!"

"Think of it as your punishment for trying to eat one of the rice krispy treats I made." Lillian said as she kissed Dennis.

"Wait! You made your rice krispy treats?! Where?! Gimme!" Maria said as she ran into the kitchen but Klarion grabbed her and held her.  
"Now, now, Lillian's home made treats don't really count. Why don't you go and get changed so we can get started?" The witch boy asked then Maria pouted when Klarion put her down.

"Shouldn't you go and changed Klarion?" Lillian asked then Klarion was already dressed in a costume a bit similar to Dennis's costume.

"Whoa! What the hell, Klarion?!"

"What?" The witch boy asked then Dennis came towards him and glared at him.  
"How dare you copy my costume!?"

"Copy? Please, I make this demon costume ten times better than what you're wearing." Klarion said then he and Dennis glared at each other growling until Lillian got in between the two.  
"Now now, you two... I don't want any fighting tonight. Klarion I worked hard on this costume for Dennis to wear. And Dennis, you looked very handsome in it." Lillian said then as Klarion looked away Dennis blushed and hugged his girlfriend nuzzling.  
"You always say things that make me love you even more!" He said then suddenly there was a scream.

"THIS ISN'T THE COSTUME I WANTED!" Maria shouted as she was dressed up as a triceratops.

"Maria you look so good in that costume."

"Shut up, Kenny! I wanted to be dressed up as a dragon …NOT AS A FREAKING TRICERATOPS!" Maria shouted then Kenny, Lillian, and Klarion both turned their heads and saw Julian quivering. His entire body was red then he shot a glare at Maria.

"Hold him down, hold him down!" Klarion said as he and Kenny grabbed Julian as the goth boy was about to attack Maria.  
"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! I WORKED REALLY HARD ON YOURS AND MY COSTUME AND YOU HAVE THE GULL TO SAY YOU WANT A WHOLE NEW OUTFIT?! WHY I OUTTA- -!"

"Babe, babe, babe! Calm down!" Klarion said as he and Kenny tried to keep Julian from breaking free. Lillian watched then she went to her room to go and get something. When she came back she stood behind Maria and started doing something.

"Wh-What are you doing, Lilly?" Maria asked then Lillian smiled as she finished sewing.  
"Done. How does that look?" Lillian asked as she turned Maria towards a mirror. Her eyes sparkled; even though she was still wearing the triceratops costume, Lillian sewed on big dragon wings on the back of the costume.  
"I love it!" Maria said as she hugged Lillian then Lillian smiled patting Maria's head.

"When did you have time to make the wings?" Dennis asked then Lillian smiled.  
"I had some extra fabric, plus, I also made quite a lot of wings when I was making your costume, Dennis." Lillian said then Dennis gave his Fair Maiden a kiss on the cheek.  
"And I love it, my darling."

"Ewwww! Again, get a room, lovebirds!"

"And again, we can just kick you out anytime, Howard." Dennis said then Lillian nodded.

"Okay, everyone! Let's get started by choosing teams! Lillian do you have the chart ready?"

"Yes I do!" Lillian answered as she showed Maria a big paper of a bunch of lines, on the very top were some cute cherry blossom symbols on the top and on the bottom were the list of nine names.

"You're gonna pick teams by playing the ladder game?" Dennis asked then Lillian nodded.  
"That way it's fair for whoever is on which team."

"Okay! Let's list down Team One!" Maria said then she touched a cherry blossom. Lillian followed the lines going down then she finally landed on Maria's name.  
"And the first person on Team One is none other than you, Maria."

"It was destiny that I get to be on Team One. Okay, next person…" Maria said then she touched a cherry blossom. Lillian then followed the lines down humming happily until she landed on her name.  
"And next person on Team One, is me." Lillian answered smiling then Maria cheered.

"Okay! And finally the last person to complete Team One…"  
Maria picked another cherry blossom then Lillian trailed her finger down and landed on Howard's name.  
"And the last member for Team One is Howard!"

"Yes! We are so gonna win this!" The red hair boy said as he and Maria high fived.

"Okay, now for Team Two. Kenny wanna pick a cherry blossom?"

"Huh? Oh, okay." Kenny answered as he picked a cherry blossom. Lillian dragged her finger down and landed on Randy's name.  
"And the leader for Team Two is Randy!"

"Are you serious?! I've never been team leader before! This is the happiest moment in my entire life!" Randy cried then everyone, except Randy's boyfriend Charles, were staring at the purple teen oddly.

"Okay… Next person." Lillian said then Kenny picked another cherry blossom and as Lillian trailed her finger down she landed on Charles's name.  
"Next on Team Two is Charles!" Lillian said then Charles gasped happily.  
"Finally! I get to be on the same team as my sweetheart! I'm so happy I could just float to the heavens~!" He said as his black costume wings started flapping then Charles started floating until Kenny jumped to grab his younger brother's leg pulling him down.

"Sorry, got carried away." Charles chuckled then Maria looked at Charles's wings.  
"How did you do that, Charles?"

"Hmm? Oh, Kenny and I know a guy who tinkers with loads of inventions. Quite a very artistic and creative guy, but he rarely likes to social. If we remember we'll invite you to see him, Maria." Charles said as Maria was playing around with his wings.

"And for the last member of Team Two…"  
Kenny picked a cherry blossom and Lillian landed down on his name.  
"Final member of Team Two is you, Kenny! And that leaves the final three member to form Team Three; Julian, Dennis, and Klarion."

"Why do I feel like the little chart you made was rigged, my Fair Maiden…?"

"Why would you accuse your own girlfriend of something like that?!" Lillian asked then Dennis wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.  
"You know I'd rather much be on your team, my love."

"I know. But promise me you'll behave and at least try to participate in this event?"

"And what do I get if I behave like a good dog?" Dennis asked then Lillian cupped her hands over his ear and started whispering something. The Lord of Darkness's face turned completely red then Lillian blushed a little as well.

"Now I know you're really trying to seduce me, Fair Maiden!" Dennis said as he hugged Lillian but Maria got in between the two and cleared her throat.  
"Now, if you two are done flirting, I'd like to explain what we are doing. Now for this event that Lillian has mentioned... Tonight, we are gonna go candy hunting! And to the team that has the most candy gets to take ** _all the candy_** from the losing teams!"

"Whoa! Hold up! That's not even fair!"

"All is fair in love and war, Kenny." Maria said grinning then suddenly Kenny lifted his leg and slammed his foot against the wall that Maria was standing against.

 ** _WILD KABE-DON!_** Everyone except Maria and Kenny thought as they all watched Kenny looking down at his sassy girlfriend.  
"Don't get cocky thinking you've won…"

"Oh? And what makes you think you've got a chance at winning?"

"Oh, babe… You don't know everything about me and my brother." Kenny said then Maria grabbed the top of Kenny's costume and pulled him to face herself.  
"Wanna make things interesting then?"

"If my team wins not only do we get the losers candy, but I want you Maria to tell the world that I'm your eye candy boyfriend." Kenny said then everyone gasped. Maria gave her boyfriend the stink eye. Now, surely the whole image of Maria and Kenny being a couple was okay for Kenny himself; he's been wanting to let everyone in Norrisville know that he's a taken man. However, Maria didn't think the way Kenny thinks. She loves the young man, don't get her wrong, and she admits that he is very handsome- -in fact, too handsome. There were some of her classmates in Norrisville High that have been trying to ask Kenny out, but he kindly decline them saying there's someone in his life.

"Very well, I'll agree to those terms. However! If I win, besides getting candy, I don't want you near me for one week."

"ONE WEEK?! B-Babe… Y-You're not serious are you…? Y-You know I can't handle being separated from you… Right…?" Kenny asked stuttering as he slowly fell to his knees. Kenny did love Maria, in fact, a little too much. He loves to spoil Maria despite that he has dated many girls and young women during his years when he served the Mafia. But out of all the girls he dated, Maria was very special to him because she the very first girl that actually thought his inhuman strength was incredibly cool.

"What's the matter, Ken? Can't take it like a man?" Howard asked teasingly then Kenny glared at him then stood up.  
"Not at all! I accept!"

"Then let's make it official." Lillian said as Dennis created a contract using his magic.

"Just sign both your names and the bet is placed." Lillian said sweetly as she handed two pens to Kenny and Maria. Both of them glared at each other then signed the contract. As Lillian rolled up the contract and gave it to Dennis, the couple grinned as Dennis made the rolled up paper disappear.

* * *

 _The clock stroked 8 o'clock and all three teams were ready to start the candy hunt. Team One; Team Bruce, were already going house to house since collecting candy since Maria's team has the upper hand with Lillian, Norrisville's sweetheart on her team, they were getting candy with ease._

"Nice! We have a wagon full of candy thanks to you Lillian!" Maria said then Lillian smiled.  
"I'm just glad I could be of help. How about we take a quick break?" She asked as she rubbed her feet then Howard looked and noticed.  
"If your feet is sore we can take a break. Is that cool with you Maria?"

"Yeah. I'm fine with that." Maria answered as she pulled the cart and Howard pushed it. As Team Bruce sat down, Lillian took off her shoes and then opened a bottle of cream soda and started drinking it.

"Okay, since we easily round up candy from the rich neighborhoods, I suggest we go to the very far side of Norrisville."

"But there's nothing on that side where you live, Maria."

"I'm not talking about that side, Howard. I'm talking about past that side… Towards the trespassing territory."

"Whoa there! Okay, this is where I step in!" Jokey said as he jumped out of Lillian's hat and onto the drawn out map of Norrisville.  
"Do you even know the rumors that go around in that place?"

"No… But tell us anyway." Maria said as she picked up the black and white rabbit doll.

"Long time ago… On Halloween 1983, numerous amount of kids would go to that forbidden area once they were done trick-or-treating to trade one another the good candy. Some of them would even trick their friends and give them the bad candy."

"Like… Black licorice and candy coins?"

"Hey! I happened to enjoy candy coins!" Howard said crossing his arms.

"And black licorice isn't so… Bad…?" Lillian said then as Maria and Howard looked at her questionably the Fair Maiden groaned.  
"Yeah I can't even come up with a good lie…" She said then Jokey cleared his throat.  
"As I was saying… The point of this story is that… When kids go in that area, they are never seen again."

"Pffft! That's just nothing but a bunch of crap rumors to scare the little kids. I bet in that area there's some ancient candy buried somewhere in there."

"But Maria… Are we really gonna go and trespass over there all for a bunch of candy?" Lillian asked and before Maria could answer the Fair Maiden, someone whistled.  
"Hey there, kiddies. I see you three are working up quite a sweat." Kenny said as he was sitting in a huge wagon filled with candy that was being pushed by Charles followed by Randy pushing another wagon filled with candy.

"How the hell did you get that much candy?!" Maria yelled then Kenny grinned as he was licking a lollipop.  
"It's amazing what the ladies can do if you when you show them a little skin. Better hurry, babe if you wanna beat us." He said then Maria growled and grabbed the drawn up map.

"We're going to that area! I'll show that cocky French Mafia murderer who's boss!"

* * *

 _After traveling for two hours by foot, Team Bruce finally made it to the forbidden area. There was a surrounded by chain-link fences, but that didn't stop Maria as she started climbing up the fence._

"What are you doing, Maria?!"

"I'm going over this fence so that I can beat my cocky boyfriend and win this competition!" Maria answered then Lillian and Howard looked at each other with a worried look. Deep inside the forbidden area, Team Sin; Julian, Dennis, and Klarion were looking around trying to find something. Julian, who was whimpering came close to Klarion, grabbing his arm.

"I-I don't like this, Klairon… What if actually run into this creature you're talking about…"

"That's why we came here in the first place; to stop it." Dennis said then a bunch of shadow like animals came towards him. They eerily whispered to him then Dennis nodded.  
"You did your best… Thank you." He said then the shadows vanished and the Lord of Darkness absorbed it and sighed.

"Did they find anything?" Klarion asked then Dennis sighed.  
"No. Not a trace of the monster. However… They picked up some familiar scents entering this God forsaken forest…" He said then his heard something.

"What is it, Dennis?" Klarion asked but the Lord of Darkness slowly lifted his hand up gesturing the witch boy not to move.  
"Stay here. I'll come back." He said as Dennis opened a portal and went through it and it closed.

"He… He just abandon us! What are we going to do, Klarion?!" Julian asked in a panic tone then Klarion softly shushed him.  
"For now… We have to stick together… Which you're already doing, so… Good job." The witch boy said as he pat Julian's head who was clinging onto Klarion's body.

"Maria! I don't think this is really worth it! Let's just go back!" Lillian said as she and Howard were chasing after Maria. When the girl finally stopped, Howard was panting heavily.  
"I agree with Lillian on this one, Maria. Is all this running really worth getting some ancient candy?!" He gasped then Lillian gave him some of her soda she was drinking earlier. Maria unfolded the map and turned it over examining the area.  
"I know it's around here somewhere… And I'm not giving up. If you two wanna go back because you're scared then fine by me! I'll find the hidden candy all by myself!" She shouted then as she continued running Lillian looked at Howard then the red hair boy stood up and chased after Maria. Lillian groaned softly then ran after her team members.

* * *

Back in Norrisville, as Team Hero; Randy, Charles and Kenny were taking a break from trick-or-treating, Dennis came out of the portal and landed on top of the candy.

"Whoa?! Dennis?! What the hell, dude?!" Charles yelled.

"No time to explain! I need you three to come with me!"

"What? Why?" Kenny asked then before Dennis could answer, he opened a portal and the four along with the wagons of candy fell through the portal.

* * *

"You know… This could be a good use of exercise for me…" Klarion said to himself as Julian was still clinging onto the witch boy quivering in fear. As Klarion continued walking he suddenly heard something.  
"Did you hear that…?"

"Hear what…?" Julian asked then Klarion shushed him softly so that he can carefully listen. He then heard rattling noises then Klarion fling a fire ball towards the direction but ended up hitting the tree bark.

"What was that?!" Julian yelled then he saw something big dash past the two making the goth boy scream in fear.

"Damn it! I almost had it! Where the hell is Dennis?!" Klarion growled then Julian pushed him to the side and a wagon came down and crashed into the ground.

"What the hell?! Where did this wagon came from?! Wait a minute… This is Maria's wagon!"

"I heard something over here guys!" Klarion and Julian heard a familiar voice from a distance then they saw Maria, Howard, and Lillian running towards them. The three stopped the moment they saw Klarion and Julian.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Us? What about you? This forest is dangerous, don't you know that?!" Klarion yelled then Maria glared at the witch boy.

"Hey, Maria…? Isn't that your wagon…?" Howard asked then Maria gasped as she saw her wagon that carried all the candy wrecked, ruined and empty.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK ALL OF OUR HARD EARN CANDY!" Maria shouted and was about to attack Klarion when Lillian grabbed her and held her.  
"Maria calm down!"

"Calm down?! Lilly how can you be so mellow when they stole our candy?!"

"Surely we wouldn't take your candy, Maria. Just look at me and Julian; we're completely dirty from all the running we've been doing…"

"Maria I'll put you down if you promise me that you'll remain calm and not attack Klarion… At least until he gives us a good explanation…"

"Fine… I promise." Maria answered then Lillian put her down.

"Now… As to who took your candy…" Klarion said as he created a piece of candy.

"See! He did steal our candy! Lemme at him!" Maria shouted but Klarion raised his hand up and Lillian grabbed Maria again.  
"Relax, Maria… This is something I made… Now if I'm correct… The one who stole your candy is…"

Klarion threw the candy and a long tongue that appeared out of nowhere grabbed the candy and the long tongue vanished into the darkness.

"Wait for it…" Klarion said then there was suddenly an explosion.  
"There it is." He said then he floated towards the area where the explosion happened.

"What the hell?! What was that?!" Maria asked as everyone followed Klarion.

"Here, my dear friends, is your little thief. Well, more like big thief… This monster here was the one that trashed your wagon along with eating all your hard earn candy."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Kill it!" Howard said then Klarion gave him stink eye then held out a fireball in his hand. The monster knocked Klarion down then ran off making the witch boy growl in frustration.  
"Damn it! I wasn't quick enough!"

"What do we do now Klarion?!" Lillian said then a portal opened and as Team Hero fell through the portal along with their wagons of candy, Dennis slid down then hugged his girlfriend.  
"Hello, my Fair Maiden." He greeted then gave Lillian a small peck on the lips.

"Okay! What the hell, Dennis?! Why did you teleported us to this… Forest…?" Charles slowly said then he grabbed Kenny and started shaking him.  
"Brother! I knew this day was gonna come! Dennis is gonna murder us and use our bodies as sacrifices to the Devil!" He yelled then Kenny slapped him across the face.

"As if I'd use your poor bodies for sacrifices…" Dennis said as he made sure no one was near the huge pile of candy.  
"I actually had to use your team's candy for bait…" Dennis said then the monster came down and started eating the candy.

"No! How could you do this, Dennis?!"

"Sorry, but not really, but this is the only way we can lure that monster to us… Klarion!" Dennis called then he and Klarion threw a fireball and it hit the monster burning it along with the candy. Kenny was on his knees and he let out a whiny wail.

"You big baby…" Klarion said as he snapped his fingers and a portal opened and everyone fell through it.

* * *

 _At Lillian's house, Lillian served everyone her home made treats and both Maria and Howard were stuffing their faces while Kenny was drinking vanilla vodka._

"Hey! No!" Dennis said as he yank the bottle away and slapped Kenny with the rolled up contract.

"So… What does this mean for Maria and Kenny since they both lost?"

"We don't have to do the thing!" Maria answered her mouth full of food but Lillian shook her finger.  
"Uh-uh… Look carefully at the contract that you and Kenny signed." She said as she unrolled the contract then Kenny and Maria both read it then their faces turned pale.

"You… You tricked us!"

"Yep. And that's a treat for me, right Dennis?" Lillian asked then Dennis chuckled giving his Fair Maiden a kiss.  
"And I thought I was the bad one." He said then Kenny and Maria whined and groaned. Inside the contract on the fine print there were the lines: "If both teams loses, both team leaders must perform what the other leader has wished."


	30. Halloween Story 2

**Halloween Chapter 2: Ouija Board of Stories**

It was 8 o'clock at night and Lillian was putting on her outfit. She began to apply on her make-up when her boyfriend Dennis suddenly appeared out of nowhere and softly nipped her neck making the Fair Maiden scream.  
"Dennis?!"

"Sorry, Fair Maiden. Did I scare you?"

"Yes you did." Lillian answered as she turned around and Dennis gave her a kiss.

"Don't you look handsome as a vampire?"

"Do I? Because to me you're the one that has seduced me with that nurse outfit of yours."

"Well, I wanted to be one of those nurses from that game we were playing."

"Well I must say, you did a fantastic job making the costume look exactly like the game." Dennis said as he gave Lillian another kiss.

"I need to put on my make-up, honey… Did you get the address where we suppose to meet with the others?"

"Yeah. Klarion texted me the address." Dennis answered as Lillian was finishing up her make-up.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Lillian? Y'know we could always just stay home and watch a scary movie together?" Dennis suggested but Lillian turned around to look at him.  
"Do you not want to go?"

"No, no. I don't mind going… I'm just worried about you… After all we're gonna be hanging out in a haunted cabin. I just don't want my darling Fair Maiden to get hurt." Dennis said as he rubbed Lillian's arms and gave her shoulder a kiss making the Fair Maiden blush.  
"I'll be fine, Dennis. After all I have you to protect me if I were in danger."

"That is true. But it can be avoided if we don't go…"

"We're going, Dennis. Now open a portal please?"

"Yes, Fair Maiden." Dennis obeyed as he opened a portal, picked up Lillian bridal style then jumped through the portal. When they came out they both landed on someone.

"Lillian are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"I'm not! Get off of me you two!" A familiar voice shouted then as Dennis stood up still holding Lillian, Howard was on the ground grumbling until Randy helped him up.

"You okay, Howard?" Maria asked then Howard dusted himself feeling irritated.  
"No! I got my outfit dirty!"

"We're sorry, Howard… Will… This make it up to you?" Lillian asked as she took out a bag of her homemade treats. With no hesitation, Howard took the bag and started eating the treats until Maria snatched one and ate it.

"Welcome, everyone to the Haunted Cabin." Julian greeted as everyone looked at the huge cabin.

"How did you even come across this place, Julian?" Randy asked then Julian giggled.  
"Let's just say… A little bat told me." He giggled then winked at Klarion.

* * *

As everyone got inside they looked around at how the inside of the cabin gave off such a creepy atmosphere. Kenny and Charles went into their bags and pulled out a bunch of candles. Klarion then lit every candle once the brothers set them down around the living room area.

"Anyone wanna explain to me why we're here in a haunted cabin? Is this another one of your foolish contests, girl?" Dennis asked then Maria glared at him but then hid behind Kenny when Dennis hissed showing his fangs.

"Dennis stop it." Lillian scolded as she pinched her boyfriend's cheek.

"Actually, this was my idea." Klarion said then everyone looked at him.

"Why did you decided to invite us here, Klarion?" Maria asked then Klarion hugged her smiling.  
"I figured it'd be nice to gather everyone and tell ghost stories."

"Ghost stories?" Randy repeated then Klarion nodded.  
"Yes, Randall. Ghost stories."

"Whoever tells the scariest story wins a prize!" Julian said then Dennis growled ready to grab the goth boy by the throat but Klarion used his magic to bind Dennis's arms to his body.

"I cannot allow you to hurt my boyfriend, Dennis…" Klarion said as Julian hugged the witch boy whimpering softly but Klarion softly shushed him calmly.

"Who would like to go first?" Klarion asked then Maria raised her hand waving it around excitedly.  
"Me, me, me, me, me!"

"Fine. Go ahead, Maria." Klarion said as he created a flashlight and handed it to Maria. The small girl turned it on and held it under her face.  
"This is based on a true story… A happy married couple were expecting their first child and the father spent many days looking for the perfect doll to give to his baby little girl and he did; a porcelain doll with brown hair tied into pigtails by red ribbons and green eyes dressed in a beautiful white elegant dress. But, one night… The happy couple's neighbors attacked them but the police came just in time to stop the neighbors, killing one man but the woman committed suicide by slitting her throat. Blood fell and landed on the porcelain doll's face. After the incident, the wife told her husband to get rid of that porcelain doll, and so he obeyed his wife's wishes and discarded it. However, that very night, a fire broke loose and the wife went into labor just barely escaping the engulfing flames. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl but the wife could've sworn that in those flames she saw that woman that committed suicide holding that porcelain doll. To this very day, many people fear the porcelain doll named Annabelle named after the woman who committed suicide. The reason why? Rumor has it that if you ever come across this porcelain doll, the doll's spirit will attack you and try to take your soul away. And that's why porcelain dolls are creepy little demons!" Maria said then Howard started laughing.  
"You call that a scary story? I've read more realistic scary stories from the walls of an abandoned bathroom stalls!"

"Oh, like you can come up with a better story?!" Maria asked then Howard took the flashlight and held it under his face.  
"Mine will surely send some chills down your spine…" He said then Lillian held onto Dennis and he hugged his girlfriend giving her a kiss.

"Just like any regular day, a college student was alone at home, checking his social media outside on the terrace admiring the beautiful fish pond garden when he suddenly a call came but he didn't know this contact number as it was playing a ringtone he was not familiar with; a soft lullaby song. Ignoring the call a voicemail alert popped up and he began to listen to it. He heard a woman softly groaning, murmuring something that the college student couldn't understand. Startled, he deleted the voicemail but that strange murmuring and the groaning of a woman could still be heard that is… Until those noises were broken by the sound of splashing from the fish pond. Curiosity hit the college student as he slowly made his way towards the pond, the noises were getting louder and louder until he finally reached the pond. However, those murmurs and groans were now replaced with whispers. Kneeling down he peered over the koi pond when suddenly- -A hand emerged out of the pond and grabbed his neck, dragging him into the pond. Silence was the only thing that could be heard until the college student's cellphone rang, playing that same lullaby ringtone." Howard narrated then Kenny and Charles started laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"You call that a horror story? That's nothing compared to the tortures the Mafia did to me! Let me tell you a story."

"No offense, Kenny… But I always thought your stories are more lovey-dovey than it is scary." Randy said then Charles gasped.  
"Babe, I'm offended! Kenny tell them the story of the catacombs."

"The cata-what?" Howard tried to repeat the last word Charles said but Kenny took the flashlight and held it under his face.  
"Unlike your cellphone ghost story and your rumored story, no offense babe," Kenny apologized but Maria pouted crossing her arms,  
"But in Paris, there is a scary haunted place… The catacombs. Why is it so scary you asked? Because when people go in… They never come out." Kenny said then Lillian hugged Dennis and her boyfriend gently kissed her head to calm her down.

"A year ago, a young archeologist scholar continued her father's research of the Philosopher's Stone. With what information she has gathered all signs of the whereabouts on the Philosopher's Stone lead to Paris' catacombs. Now the catacombs is 370 feet deep, maybe even deeper, but the young archeologist along with her crew decided to go in and film a documentary about it. Traveling deeper and deeper as they go, there was a cult chanting an ancient spell…"

"Stop." Dennis interrupted then Kenny scoffed.  
"What?" He asked irritated.

"Before you continue on… How do we even know the stuff you say is even real? If anything, it could be bull crap." Dennis said then everyone gasped. Kenny chuckled softly then looked at Dennis.  
"Oh, sweet dumb Dennis."

"Excuse me?!" Dennis said but Kenny pushed his face with his hand.  
"I have actual proof. Behold!" Kenny said as he held a DVD disc.

"A disc…?" Randy said then Charles chuckled.  
"Not just any disc mon amour, but the actual documentary of the archeologist and her crew going into the catacombs." "Ten bucks that it's a total fake." Howard said then Kenny scoffed. "It is one hundred percent the real deal!"

"Then let's watch it!" Howard said as he and Kenny were glaring at each other.

"Hold on you two…" Klarion interrupted politely then smiled.  
"There are still others who haven't told their ghost stories yet."

"Huh? Who else didn't go?" Maria asked then Randy, Julian, Dennis, and Klarion raised their hands.

"Charles you're not going to tell a ghost story?" Lillian asked looking at Kenny's younger brother.  
"Me and Kenny are a duo when it comes to telling ghost stories. Lillian, you're not gonna tell a story? Don't tell me you're scared." Charles said teasingly then Dennis twirled his finger and shadows tied the French boy up and he smiled and winked at Lillian.  
"Don't mind that old baguette my love. You can tell a story whether you want to or not." He said as he gave Lillian a kiss on the head.

* * *

After Randy, Julian, and Klarion told their ghost stories it was Dennis's turn. He cracked his knuckles and grinned wickedly. As he started telling his story, the shadows around the room began to grow bigger; almost taking a different form of something grotesque. Suddenly as his story climaxed, the candle lights blew out and everyone screamed. Klarion snapped his fingers and the candle lights came back on. Lillian slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times then she noticed she was hugging Dennis sitting in his lap.

"Fair Maiden, if you wanted to cuddle with me all you had to do was ask." Dennis said seductively then Lillian moved off his lap and blushed brightly.

"You two are gross." Kenny said as he was holding Maria who cling onto her boyfriend but she suddenly bit his neck and he yelped.  
"Babe, I'm not a piece of candy!" He yelled then Maria moved off of Kenny and huffed.

"So… Who told the best ghost story?" Klarion asked then Maria crossed her arms.  
"I think my story was the scariest!"

"No way! Mine was the scariest! Mine even has a moral!"

"Nobody cares about morals, dumbass!" Kenny said then the three glared at each other until Klarion whistled.  
"That's enough! We're gonna take a vote. Everyone who thought Maria's story was scary raise your hand." Klarion said then Julian, Kenny, Charles, and Lillian raised their hands.

"Okay, so four out of eight raised their hands. Now those who found Howard's story scary raise your hand." Klarion said then Randy and Charles raised their hands.

"Okay. Two out of eight raised their hands." Klarion said then Maria laughed boastfully making Howard groaned.

"Now what about Kenny and Charles's documentary story/video? Any votes?" Klarion asked then Lillian, Randy, Julian, and Maria raised their hands.

"Four out of eight. A tie for both Kenny and Charles and Maria. Now what about Randy or Julian's stories?" Klarion asked and a few people raised their hands making it a tie for third place for both Randy and Julian.

"Okay… Now how about Dennis's story?" Klarion asked then Lillian, himself, Julian, Kenny, Randy, and Charles raised their hands.

"Five out of eight. So far Dennis is in the lead." Klarion said then Dennis crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"That's not fair! My story was the scariest!"

"Don't be a sore loser, girl." Dennis said sighing feeling annoyed. As everyone was bickering and arguing, Lillian covered her ears wanting the fighting to stop when suddenly Julian cut off the argument.  
"Everyone, come look at what I've found!" He said as he held up an Ouija board game.

"Ouija…? What the hell is that?" Maria asked then Dennis softly hit her head with his hand.  
"Foolish child, the Ouija is a game that allows you to talk to the dead."

"For reals?! Let's contact some spirits then!" Howard said then Julian opened the box and set up everything. Almost everyone, except Lillian, were gathered around the Ouija board.

"Lillian? Are you sure you don't want to join us…?" Randy asked then Lillian nodded as she was sitting on the couch hugging her legs.

"What's the matter Lillian? Scared?" Howard asked then Dennis used the shadows to slap Howard, Kenny, Charles, and Maria upside their heads.

"Ow! What the juice, Dennis?!"

"If you make fun of Lillian I'm gonna make your own shadows go down your throats and mess up your insides, UNDERSTAND?!" Dennis shouted the last part scaring Howard while Maria and the French brothers rubbed their sore heads.

"Okay… Remember the three big rule of this… 'Take this seriously, always say goodbye at the end, and never play this in your own home'."

"Well none of us are in our own home, so let's get this show on the road!" Maria said then as everyone placed their hands on the Planchette when Klarion cleared his throat and slapped everyone's hands.

"Okay, what is up with all the slapping?!" Maria asked rubbing her hand.

"I'm the leader since I've experienced playing Ouija. I need three people to touch the Planchette and these are the people I choose; Dennis, Maria, and Randy." Klarion said then the three scoot a bit closer to the table where the board was.

"Julian…" Klarion called holding out his hand making the goth boy blushed as he placed his hand in the witch boy's hand.  
"Will you do a huge favor for me and take down notes?"

"As long as I don't have to touch any of that then sure." Julian said as Klarion handed him a notebook.

"Wait a minute! What about me?! What am I supposed to be?!"

"The Screamer?" Klarion suggested shrugging then Howard crossed his arms frowning.

"Don't make that face. Kenny and Charles aren't even participating."

"I know! What's up with that?!" Charles asked then Klarion shushed him.  
"Absolute silence please…?" He asked then the witch boy placed his hand on the Planchette.

"Spirits… This is a safe place… Is there any spirit out there that has a message for somebody here?" Klarion asked then the Planchette slowly began to move. It dragged all the way down to the word hello in the bottom left corner. Everyone gasped softly and started whispering to each other asking if any of them moved the Planchette.

"Spirits is there anything you want to say or request from the living…?"

"Klarion what are you doing?! You want a spirit to murder us?!" Randy softly hissed then the Planchette quickly began to move towards some letters.

"Julian write this down!" Maria said then Julian quickly wrote the letters the Planchette landed on.

"I-W-A-N-T-Y-O-U-A-L-L-T-O-L-E-A-V-E… 'I want you all to leave'!" Julian sorted the words then looked at the notebook oddly.  
"Well that's rather rude…"

"Spirits we come in peace. What is your reason for wanting us to leave…?" Klarion asked then the Planchette quickly moved onto some more words.

"Y-O-U-H-A-V-E-T-R-E-S-P-A-S-S-E-D-A-N-D-D-I-S-T-U-R-B-E-D-M-Y-P-E-A-C-E-G-E-T-O-U-T-N-O-W… Okay… 'You have trespassed and disturbed my peace get out now'… That's pretty long… Maybe we should say our goodbyes and leave…?" Julian suggested feeling worried.

"What? And chicken out? No way! I'm not gonna listen to a spirit's threat! I'd say bring it on!" Maria said then the Planchette moved quickly again.

"I-W-A-R-N-E-D-Y-O-U-N-O-W-Y-O-U-R-E-A-L-L-G-O-I-N-G-T-O-P-A-Y 'I warned you now you're all going to pay'!" Julian said then suddenly the furniture started floating and started crashing into the walls.

Lillian screamed covering her head then Dennis gasped.  
"Lillian!"

"Wait, Dennis! We didn't say goodbye- -!"

When Dennis took his hand off the Planchette a bright light came out of nowhere almost blinding everyone. As Lillian slowly opened her eyes Dennis was shielding her, turning around to face a little girl spirit.

"I warned you all… Now you're going to pay!" The spirit yelled then the Ouija board glowed and suddenly all these creatures that everyone described in their stories came to life. Chaos broke free and Dennis, Klarion, Randy, and Kenny were the only people fighting protecting their friends and love ones when the monsters from their stories captured them. The four struggled to break free but it was too late as everyone was suffering horrible frightening tortures by the monsters they described in their stories. Everyone except for Lillian.

"Lillian! Lillian summon Jokey and help us!" Klarion begged but Lillian was frozen in shock when she saw the spirit in front of us.

"Lillian!" Dennis shouted but the monster chocked him but the Fair Maiden looked at the spirit with curiosity, almost like she was examining her.

"You… You're all alone aren't you? Where are your parents?" Lillian asked then as she walked towards the spirit, she gasped and used her powers to push Lillian against the wall.

"LILLIAN!" Everyone shouted but Lillian slowly got back up after that huge impact against the wall. She slowly walked towards the spirit again.

"Don't do it Lillian! Just summon Jokey and fight her!" Klarion shouted as he kept struggling.

"I know what I'm doing guys… Trust me…" Lillian said then as she got close to the spirit she gently touched the girl's cheek.  
"You've been all alone for so long, haven't you…?" She asked then the spirit gasped. She growled and was about to summon a monster when nothing happened.

"You can't summon anything because I didn't tell a scary story…" Lillian said then she looked at the spirit.  
"You need to go into the light. You're mother and father are there. They miss you."

 _"…You don't know that…"_ The spirit whispered then Lillian gently smiled.  
"Of course I do. I can feel their presence."

"Mommy and daddy won't forgive me… I've been a bad girl… I did horrible things…"

"Oh, well if you release my friends I'm sure they would find it in their hearts to forgive you." Lillian said then the spirit looked down. She snapped her fingers and all the demons and monsters that were close to killing Lillian's friends vanished. The spirit then appeared to look more like a person but she was still transparent.

"Are you sure mommy and daddy are here…?"

"Yes. They are." Lillian said then the little girl turned and gasped softly. She smiled then turned to face Lillian.  
"Thank you!" She said her eyes filled with tears then Lillian smiled.  
"Go to them sweetie. They missed you dearly." She said then the girl ran then vanished.

* * *

"Cheers to Lillian who, for some odd reason that I didn't even know, is a ghost whisperer."

"CHEERS!" Everyone cheered then as Lillian was drinking cream soda Dennis gave her a kiss on the head then nuzzles.

"Hey, it just occurred to me… Lillian never got a chance to tell _her_ scary story." Julian pointed out then everyone looked at Lillian as she blinked a bit.  
"Oh, well um…"

"She probably doesn't even have a scary story." Maria said then Randy stuffed her mouth with a king size candy bar.

"Don't mind her Lilly. Tell us a creepy story." Kenny said then everyone encouraged the Fair Maiden. Lillian smiled gently then grabbed the tiny plate holding a lite candle in front of her.  
"This story was based on true events. In a facility where they hold people with disabilities there was a crazy woman who was in charge of that place. Employees had no choice but to obey her every order if they wanted a good pay. Every night, there was a security guard who would go into someone's room and let them out, taking them to a different room. However, this room was bright red glowing outside. You can hear the crazy woman's hysteria laughter mixed over the sound of an innocent disable person as she takes their life. No one from the outside the facility knows what goes on in there. Who's to say if that facility still exists after the years that go by. Who knows if that crazy woman is still alive or not. But if you ever come across a gloomy abandon facility don't ever look back, just keep walking, for if you do… You'll come face to face with the crazed woman herself as she takes your life and body back to the facility." Lillian narrated then everyone remained quiet.

"That… Kind of gave me chills…"

"It was okay, if you're into that silly thing. I mean, there's no such thing as a facility that holds disable people or a lady who is just as bad as them right?" Maria asked then Lillian grinned.  
"You never know Maria… She could be in this very room right this second…" She said then as everyone looked at the Fair Maiden with concern looks, Lillian took out a chainsaw and laughed insanely as she began to take each and every one of her friend's life. It was late and as the clouds covered the moon, the Fair Maiden Lillian was walking up a hill, drenched in blood, and holding in both of her hands were severed heads of her friends. She kept giggling as she made her way up to facility.  
"I'm home…" She whispered.

 **Happy Halloween my darling readers, and I will see you all in December!**


End file.
